Runaway
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: 3rd Installment to the stories: Arms & Let Me In - Some might call this a spin off story or a trilogy.  It's basically about Kaci Redson; Paul and Nyla's daughter and how she deals with growing up and getting imprinted on.
1. Ch 1 The Crush

**(3rd Installment to the stories: Arms & Let Me In)- More about the next generation of wolves and imprints.**

**Chapter 1** - The Crush

Joren Black was absolutely gorgeous.

Kaci's eyes scrapped over his body. He was 6'2" 215lbs of Quileute goodness. Up until a few months ago he was a short scrawny 16 year-old. He had always been gorgeous, but suddenly he hit a growth spurt and had gained muscles in places Kaci Redson was sure didn't exist. Apparently she had been wrong, because she was currently sitting in the sand at the beach with her best friend Tina as they watched Joren and his friends along with her brothers Nico and Noah playing football.

Everyone who came out of the Black family was completely gorgeous. Joren's older brother Alex was just as hot as Joren was. But Alex hadn't been around since he graduated high school two years ago with Kaci's older twin brothers Adam and Adrian. Adrian and Adam along with Alex worked for the tribe's council. They were gone for a couple of months, come back and were home for a month or so and then would take off again. Once they left they were hard to get ahold of.

Kaci could remember being close friends with Joren when they were younger. About the time they hit Jr. High he started hanging out more with her twin Kegan and their friends. Apparently once you hit Jr. High it's illegal for a guy to have a girl as a friend. They would sporadically talk when they had classes together, but other than that Kaci felt as if Joren was avoiding her all together. And maybe he was.

It was Nico and Noah's turn to be seniors, they were 18 and walked around La Push like they ran it. Always disappearing at odd times in the middle of the night and their body temperature was definitely not normal but like Kegan, Adam, Adrian and their father she'd gotten used to it. All her brothers had the high body temperatures and her father simply said it was a male trait among the Quileute men. Kaci was definitely skeptical and knew her father was BSing her about something, but she didn't care. Whatever he was hiding he'd tell her eventually.

The last few years were nothing out of the ordinary, her brothers piggy appetites were completely atrocious and disgusting to boot, they all went from 5'8" and 5'9" to completely over 6 foot tall. Kaci was 5'9" when she finally stopped growing and she little looked like a dwarf compared to them. Of course her father was 6'5" which is probably where all her brothers got it.

Adrian and Adam were due home in a month and everyone was trying to get ready for a bonfire for when they returned with Alex Black. They had been gone for almost five months which was a little longer than normal and her mom had been worried and dad tried to console her as best he could. They both knew what the work the tribal council was doing and Adam, Adrian and Alex served as protectors to the council when they traveled.

Kaci just shook her head as she watched the football land at her feet when Nico spiked it for making a touchdown. Nico crowed out when Noah jumped on his back and the twins tumbled into the sand chuckling and celebrating.

Kaci plucked the football out of the sand as she and Tina stood. Joren jogged over and stood in front of the two girls. He couldn't stop as his beautiful red lips formed a smile. "Kaci...Tina." As he nodded to each of the girls.

Kaci could feel something in her stomach and it was a weird feeling. Of course anytime one of the males in the Black family smiled at her she turned to mush. Even their father Jacob Black. His boys had inherited two very wonderful qualities from their father. The first being his intense chocolate brown eyes and the second his insanely sexy smile. Those red lips and white teeth. Any girl would turn to mush from one smile or intense gaze. Mrs. Alexia Black was an extremely lucky woman to have all that goodness living under one roof.

Kaci smiled softly. "Hi Joren...So are you excited about Alex coming home soon? I know I can't wait to see the knucklehead twins. I can't believe they've been gone for almost six months."

"Yea I haven't seen him in a few months so it would be nice yea...Even if he does make my life a living hell. It's gotta be in some handbook some place where older brothers screw with younger siblings twenty-four-seven." Joren nodded.

Kaci flipped her thumb towards Nico and Noah who were still sitting on the ground celebrating rather loudly. "Yea tell me about it."

Joren chuckled fully understanding where she was coming from. "Umm, Kaci can I speak to you privately?"

Kaci looked at Tina. "I'll uh - Be right back." As she walked away with Joren. She quickly glanced back at Tina who gave her a thumbs up. Kaci stifled a giggle as she smirked and continued walking with Joren.

Noah and Nico saddled up next to Tina as Nico nudged her. "Where do those two think they are going?" As they watched their baby sister walk down the beach alone with Joren Black.

Tina elbowed Nico as she smirked up at him. "Somewhere where you nosey bastards can't hear what they are talking about." Nico's arm went around Tina's waist as he lifted her from the ground and jerked her small body in a circle and chuckled as he heard her squeal.

Nico gentle set her back on her feet as he kissed Tina softly. "So is he close?" Tina had to ask, ever since she'd found out about the pack and who had the genes she was hoping Joren would hurry up and phase and imprint on Kaci.

Nico nodded. "I'd say probably within the month. He's really starting to show signs. Jake said his temper has been going wild and he hasn't been feeling well but he hides everything pretty good when he's at school."

Noah chuckled at their playfulness. Tina and Nico had been dating for a year and a half since they had phased and Nico imprinted on her. He knew his baby sister had a crush on Joren and had for a long time. But he also knew with the way Joren had been growing at such a rapid rate he would be phasing soon. He could only hope he phased before he invested too much time into Kaci, because if he didn't imprint on her she was going to be heart broken when he did on someone else. Not to mention Kaci knew nothing about the pack, since their mom and dad had decided to keep it from her.

Kaci smiled softly. "So you wanted to speak with me?"

Joren swung his arms from back to front as he stopped and gently grabbed Kaci's upper arm. "Yea...Wow you really make me nervous." He laughed when her cheeks pinked from embarrassment. "I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this weekend?"

Kaci cocked her head slightly. "Movies? Like a date or something?" She couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip as her nerves suddenly took over.

Joren nodded. "Yea a date or something. I mean we can call it a date if you wanna."

Kaci's eyes darted back and forth between his intense brown eyes. "Well what would you call it?"

"Technically?" Joren's eyebrows shot up to almost his hair line as Kaci nodded waiting for his answer. "Well technically I would like to call you my girlfriend, but I don't want to put any pressure on you, so we can go on this 'date' to the movies and then you can decide if you want to be my girlfriend."

Kaci smiled. "Really?" She was completely blown away by Joren's words. She'd had a terribly big crush on him since practically birth, but had kept it to herself, well until her brothers found out they had read her diary from Jr High and teased her relentlessly about it constantly.

She had gotten vindication when their dad found out what her idiotic brothers had done he made them do all the chores around the house and then some. Not only that but he screamed at them so loudly the windows shook in the entire house. Their dad didn't get mad or yell a lot but when he did he looked murderous. She almost felt bad for them...Almost.

Kaci nodded. "Okay. Let's go. When do we want to do this?" Kaci pushed her hands in her back pockets as she stood locking eyes with Joren.

A smile spread across Joren's handsome face. "How about I pick you up Friday night? since Alex is gone he lets me use his truck. You can pick the theater either Forks or Port Angeles and you can pick the movie too."

"Okay, I'll look online tonight and let you know tomorrow at school or something."

Joren nodded. "I better get going. Mom will skin me alive if I'm late for dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow Kaci. Have a nice night." He leaned over and brushed his lips softly against her right cheek. He chuckled against as her cheeks pinked up again from her blush.

"Yea, have a nice night Joren." Kaci mumbled as she watched him jog into the trees towards his house.

Tina walked over and slung her arm around Kaci's shoulders. "So let me guess. You're never washing your cheek again are you?"

Kaci looked at Tina before the two of them busted up laughing as they turned and walked towards Nico and Noah. "He asked me to the movies this Friday."

Nico growled a little. "Punk."

"Oh stifle yourself Nico." Kaci spit out. "It's just a movie, it's not like we're getting married or something."

"Sure cause that will be next. Dad's gonna freak." Noah mumbled more to himself than anyone else, but knew Kaci caught what he said because she pinched his side, causing him to yelp out like a girl. Then flushed red from embarrassment as the other's laughed at him.

Later that night, Kaci was standing in the bathroom running a brush through her waist length hair trying to get the tangles out when a soft knock came on the door. She reached over and twisted the knob and opened it revealing her dad. His eyebrows were nearly perched on his hairline as he took a step inside and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

Great Kaci thought Nico and Noah opened their big fat mouths.


	2. Ch 2 Daddy & Daughter

**Chapter 2** - Daddy & Daughter

"So Nico and Noah told me something interesting tonight." His deep voice filled the bathroom.

Kaci sighed softly. "Go ahead and tell me I can't go. I don't mind being sixteen and having no life."

Paul couldn't help chuckling at his youngest. "I didn't say you couldn't go Kac."

"Yea well you didn't say I could either. I'm just waiting for the let down. You told mom you didn't want me dating until I was seventeen. And I won't be seventeen until next year." Kaci frowned. The one time in her life her wish had come true and she was going to have to wait until she was seventeen for it to ever come true.

Paul could see the sad look on his baby girls face, he knew he had been unreasonable when he told Nyla he didn't want Kaci dating until she was seventeen, especially since all her brothers had started dating when they were fifteen. It had sucked because honestly she hadn't been interested in boys all that much until now. Though he did know about the crush on Joren she had.

He also knew in a few weeks he was going to have to sit her down and tell her the legends were true when Joren phased. And also explain about her brothers. but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. In the meantime looking at the sad expression his beautiful daughter displayed was almost more then he could take. She looked so much like her mother and he couldn't help but want to protect her forever.

Paul cleared his throat as he gave her pointed look. "I know this means a lot to you, so you can go. You make sure you're phone is charged and with you at all times. If you don't feel comfortable for even one minute you call me or one of your brothers and well come get you immediately. I know Joren Black is a good kid. His mom and dad have been friends with your mother and I for years. I know you'll be safe in his capable hands. But if he tries anything funny that you don't like, friends or not with his parents; their child will go home carrying his own head in his hands." Paul growled out the last part for added effectiveness.

"Dad you know Joren's not like that. He's a complete gentleman. Or at least he always has been. What made you change your mind anyways? Nico and Noah swore you'd blow a gasket." Kaci absolutely had to ask. Curiosity getting the better of her.

Paul dropped his arms from his chest as he stood up straight as he sighed heavily. "Look, I know I told your mother you couldn't date until you were seventeen and it wasn't very fair of me to say that, but somewhere inside of me you're still five playing with Barbie's and thinking boys are icky. I'm trying to keep you from growing up and I know I can't. You're the same age now of when I first fell in love with your mother and you see where we ended up. Six kids and years of love."

"Would you change any of it?"

Paul shook his head negatively. "Nope. Not even a second. I love your mother and I love all of you. Hell I'm pretty sure if you're mother had let me you'd have some younger brothers and sisters running around, but such is not the case. Six was our limit."

Paul stepped placer as he leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead. "I love you Kaci Lynn. Don't you ever forget that. Have a nice time on your...date." Wow did that leave a bad taste in his mouth. Nyla was going to laugh at him. "But don't forget what I said either if you need me I'll be there so fast it'll make Joren's head spin."

Kaci smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around her dad's torso, his arms went around her as he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her back as his hand smoothed from the back of her head down her hair. "Thanks daddy."

Paul couldn't help pulling her deeper into his hug. She pulled his heart strings when she played the 'daddy' card. "Anytime. Go ahead and get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded her head against his chest as she pulled back and he kissed her forehead one last time. "Night baby girl."

Kaci nodded again as she went to her room and closed the door. She pulled her clothes out for school in the morning and then crawled into bed. She couldn't keep Joren off her mind. She was excited about Friday night and really hoped it didn't suck. She hoped that their first date was what she'd always hoped it to be. Wonderful and fun and yet mesmerizing. She wanted it to be something that would always remain in her memories. Even if they had a relationship and it didn't last, she always wanted their first date to live on. Soon she drifted off to sleep and couldn't keep Joren from her dreams.

Paul watched as she walked across the hall and closed her bedroom door. He shook his head. Yup he was completely wrapped around her little finger; he already knew it didn't matter how old she got he always would be. He walked off to his bedroom where he found Nyla laying in bed reading her latest book of interest. She looked up and started laughing. "What?" He said gruffly.

Nyla couldn't stop the giggles. "You caved didn't you? You told her she could go on a date with Joren." Nyla quickly marked her place as she placed her book on her night stand when Paul crawled into be letting a deep growl emanate in his chest as a dark look crossed his onyx eyes.

"How in the world did you know?" Paul growled out teasingly as he gathered Nyla into his arms and growled against her neck. When she moaned out he already knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Paul lips sealed to her neck.

"It's my job to know. She gave you those big eyes and sad look and you caved! It's okay to admit it honey. You're only human...sort of." Paul sucked on her pulse point on her neck. Nyla huffed out. "Don't toy with me unless you plan on doing something about it properly." He chuckled hard as she smacked his chest. Nyla looked over at the clock and noticed it was nearly mid-night. Nyla felt an arm go around her and bring her back to a laying down position in bed as warm lips trailed down her neck and then a warm hand pulled at the strap of her night gown as the lips trailed over the skin of her bare shoulder. Nyla smiled as she moaned quietly, she gripped the forearm around her waist.

Paul's ruff voice pulled her from the ecstasy she was feeling with him, "I always want to do something properly with you baby." Nyla giggled, when she felt Paul move around and settle himself between her thighs his warm hands sliding the silky nightgown up her beautiful tan legs. Paul wiggled his eyebrows at her as he continued to kiss her neck, "When have ever just toyed with you? Without at least giving you what you really need."

Nyla giggled as she felt his hands pull her panties from her hips and down her long legs. She hadn't noticed he'd already gotten rid of his clothing. Paul sat back on his knees as he watched as Nyla sat up and placed soft kisses on his chest and noticed his erection got harder, Paul could stop himself as he guided her down and gripped her knees and slid her down into the perfect position, as he slowly came down covered her body and slowly slid himself into her willing body, "I've got all the proper loving you'll ever desire Mrs. Redson." Nyla bit her lip as she felt him fill her to capacity as their lips met in an explosive kiss. Their bodies becoming one as always.

It was nice to know that even after six kids, she thought her body was flawed, but Paul never thought of that he always wanted her. Always. There wasn't a night that went by that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Some nights it was an all night thing, sleeping a little, making love a little. Some nights they sat in the tub in their bathroom and just enjoyed the feeling of the warm water. Hell some nights sleep was the last thing on their mind. She was still beautiful to him and she liked knowing that. And he never let her forget it either.

In the morning, Kaci walked downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom had made breakfast for everyone at the table. She sat down as she placed a couple of slices of French toast on her plate with butter and syrup and began to eat. She made a face as her piggy brothers gobbled up their LARGER portions, much like their father. She finished up her breakfast just in time to hear a horn sound off outside the house.

"I gotta go that'll be Tina." Kaci stood from the table as she walked around and kissed her moms cheek. "Thanks for breakfast." Her mother nodded at her in understanding. Kaci made her way around to her dad as she leaned against his shoulder and kissed his cheek as well. "Thanks for everything last night dad. I really appreciate the talk." Her dad just nodded as he continued to chew the bite in his mouth. Kaci turned on her heels as she grabbed her back pack and sweatshirt and ran out the door.

Paul watched as Nico and Noah disappeared out of the house to head to school as well. His onyx eyes were latched onto his imprint as he watched her walk around the kitchen. She started to walk around behind him when his arm reached out and grabbed her.

Nyla giggled as she suddenly found herself sitting on Paul's lap as his lips attached to her neck once again. "What didn't get enough last night big boy?" They hadn't gone to bed until the sun was coming up this morning and had gotten about two hours of sleep. But it had been well worth it.

"I never get enough of you beautiful." Paul murmured against her skin as he claimed her lips again. "You know I do have some time before I have to be at work." Paul's eyes drifted up stairs and Nyla smirked knowing exactly what he wanted as she nodded in agreement, Paul stood from the table with her in his arms as he jogged up the stairs and went back to their bedroom.

Yup he definitely had a couple of hours to kill. What better way to kill them than with the love of your life.


	3. Ch 3 School & Date

**Chapter 3** – School & Date

Tina looked over at Kaci who had a smiled gracing her lips ever since she picked her up. "Okay what is with you this morning? Getting a little excited about your date with a certain tall dark and extremely luscious Quileute?"

Kaci's smile widened as she turned and looked at Tina. "I can't believe it's tomorrow night. Dad gave me the whole run down; you know keep your phone on. Call if you don't feel comfortable with him. If he doesn't anything I don't like call and me or your brothers will come rip his head off."

"Oh. I gotcha." Tina nodded in complete understanding. Her father and mother had been best friends with Kaci's parents for years so when Kaci's mom and Tina's mom got pregnant together, it would only be natural that their daughters would be best friends as well. "It's a normal dad threat towards a prospect for the youngest daughter in the family. Believe me, when Nico first asked me out I was skeptical but dad said it was okay because first off he knew Nico was your parents son, second he asked my dad's permission first and third dad gave Nico the same threat talk."

The girls couldn't help as they busted out laughing as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Now look where we are. We've been together for a year and a half. Who knew little ole me could tame Nico Redson. God he used to be such a little hellion."

Kaci laughed as they walked into the school and stopped at their lockers. "Yea Nico the Terrible. No relation to Ivan the Terrible; well maybe."

Tina giggled as she opened her locker and suddenly squealed out when a growled vibrated against her neck. She spun around and came face to face with Nico as he smirked down at her. "Oh you little asshole." Tina smacked his arm several times, which only brought out hard chuckles from Nico.

Nico couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he held out his hand and Tina placed her books in it on top of his and then turned around and offered his empty arm to her, he smiled broadly as she wrapped her small hand around his bicep and pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She spared a look back at her best friend. "See you at lunch Kac."

Kaci smiled at Tina and Nico's interaction. She could only hope she had the same thing with Joren or anyone actually. She wanted what her parents had. They'd been married for YEARS and still acted like a couple of teenagers. She couldn't even begin to think about what went on behind the closed door of their bedroom or even when her and her brothers weren't home...Let alone what went on when they WERE home.

Kaci was brought from her thoughts as she closed her locker and nearly jumped out of her skin when Joren's face appeared behind her locker door. "Oh My Gosh!"

Joren chuckled. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't want to bother you either you looked like you was deep in thought. So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Kaci nodded as she went to push her books into her chest with her left forearm, when Joren took them from her. They practically had every class together. She smiled softly as she walked beside him. "Yea, dad gave me the go ahead. And he's always the deciding factor in the family. Mom can help push the decision sometimes, but when it comes to me or my brothers dating not so much."

Joren chuckled. "Sound like my dad when Mela started dating your brother Noah."

"Well hey little sis." Kegan's voice broke through Kaci and Joren's conversation.

Kaci groaned as she watched her minutes' older brother saunter up. He'd been a real jerk lately and she couldn't figure out why. "Hey Kegan…Where were you yesterday and last night?"

Joren scoffed. "Yea man you missed a good game of football. Your brothers and I wiped the beach with the other team. You should've been there."

Kegan crinkled his face in disgust. "No thanks, I had more important things to do. Rumor has it you two have a date tomorrow night. What did dad have to say about that?"

Kaci crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at her brother. "Don't be such a jerk Kegan. We already talked and dad said it was ok. C'mon Joren, let's go, were going to be late."

Joren had a confused look on his face. He knew Kegan and Kaci used to be close her whole family was actually close. It was weird to hear Kegan talked to his sister like she was nothing. That kind of made him mad. Why in the world would he talk to her like that?

Kaci looked over at Joren and noticed his hands were shaking. She reached over and touched his hand. "Hey are you okay?"

Joren looked down at her hand and noticed his hands were shaking. He took a couple of deep breaths, before he nodded. "Yea I'm good. Let's get outta here before I have to see your brother again."

Kaci smirked. "Whatever you say big guy." She thought it was weird the way Joren had reacted to Kegan's attitude towards her, but thought it was sweet none the less.

The following night, Kaci had on sleek blue jeans and a black sweater that hugged her hips, plus black suede knee high flat foot boots. Her mom had clipped the dead ends before she showered for her date so she made sure she dried her hair and straightened it out. Her hair curved around her body and looked so soft and silky.

"Kaci, Joren is here." Kaci's father's voice called from downstairs. Kaci gave herself on last look in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door and smiled softly. She adjusted her knee high boots and headed downstairs. Joren was speaking with her father once she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Joren's eyes immediately left the conversation he was having with Kaci's father and went to her. She smiled softly at him and he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Kaci…" It was all he could get out. He was completely blown away by how beautiful she looked from top to bottom.

Paul smirked. He'd never seen Kaci look more beautiful in her life and watched as she walked over and couldn't keep the sweetest smile off her face as he noticed Joren's eyes hadn't left her yet. "You guys have a nice time tonight."

Kaci's eyes flashed to her dad who was standing there with his hands planted on his waist. "Thanks dad." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek as she turned to Joren who still had the smile plastered on his face. "Ready?"

Joren nodded. "Absolutely." They walked out to the red pick-up truck sitting in the driveway. "If I forget to tell you tonight; you look beautiful."

Kaci watched as Joren opened the passenger door and helped her in. "Thank you. That's really sweet of you to say."

"Yea well it is the truth." Joren closed the door as he walked around and got in as he started up the truck and took his direction to Port Angeles from Kaci. They made small talk back and forth and he made her laugh numerous times and completely loved it. Listening to her giggle so hard and the giggles just filled the truck.

Once they got to the theater, they sat in the very back to have privacy. Joren took Kaci's hand in his and pushed his big fingers through her small ones lacing their fingers together. Kaci looked up at him and smiled softly. He couldn't help looking down at her and his smile matched hers.

They still had a bit before the movie and Kaci turned so she was looking at Joren; he turned slight towards her as his free hand came up and caressed her cheek slightly. Their eyes were locked on each other once again. Joren couldn't stop himself as he leaned over and brushed his lips against her softly.

Kaci had been kissed before so it wasn't a foreign feeling. But her whole body went numb when he kissed her. She enjoyed it, but she almost felt as though she wasn't supposed to enjoy it. She pushed all those feelings aside when Joren started to pull his lips away from her, she pushed up from her seat as their lips smashed together again and tangled together, when Joren gripped her hip and pulled Kaci onto his lap. Suddenly his tongue slipped between her lips and twisted with hers. Kaci was in complete heaven. She'd waited for what seemed like forever to have this one moment with Joren. The only guy she'd ever had a crush on. And suddenly it was the most perfect moment shared with him.

They watched the movie and walked through the other shops near the theater in Port Angeles and had some ice cream. Joren finally took her home and walked her to the front door. He didn't want to kiss her all crazy on her parents front porch where they might be watching so he leaned down and gently pecked her lips as he winked at her promising to call her Saturday and they'd do something.

Paul was watching TV and Nyla was lying with her head in his lap as she read her book. He watched as the front door opened and Kaci walked into the house. She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she walked over and kissed her mom and dad while mumbling 'good night' and headed up to her bedroom.

Paul looked down at Nyla as she dropped her book on her chest. "This can't be good."

"What are you so worried for Paul?"

Paul frowned. "He's going to phased within the month and he's going to imprint on someone, but there's no guarantee that it's going to be Kaci. What if it is a friend of hers? I don't think I could stand for her to be heart broken. And you know she will."

Nyla sat up as she turned to look at Paul. "Honey, you can't protect her from everything. As much as I know you and the boys would love to try. You just can't. She has to be free to make her own way in life. If she gets imprint on by Joren then that will be nice for her, if not, then she will have to deal with it. Hopefully if he doesn't imprint on her within the first couple of weeks their together then let's just hope she doesn't have too many feelings invested into Joren, because it's going to kill him just as much."

"Let's just hope he imprints on her." Nyla nodded in complete agreement with Paul's statement. Neither of them wanted to see their youngest heart broken.

Somehow they both knew it was inevitable already.


	4. Ch 4 The Missing Pain

**Chapter 4** – The Missing Pain

For the next couple of weeks Joren and Kaci spent a lot of their spare time together. They would do their school work at each other's houses and afterwards would walk along the beach and talk.

Kaci was at school and noticed Joren had been missing from school for a couple of days. He'd sent her a couple of text messages letting her know he was sick and wasn't feeling well. She'd already decided she was going to see him at the end of her school day; which was going to be in about ten minutes.

It was the longest ten minutes of her life. Once the bell finally ran she met Tina at her car and Tina went ahead and took her to Joren's house. Kaci walked up to the front door and knocked. Joren's mom answered the door. "Kaci sweetheart how are you?"

Kaci smiled softly. "I'm good Mrs. Black."

"Alexia please; are you here to see Joren?" His mother questioned.

"May I, please?" Kaci only hoped his mom would allow her to see him, sick or not.

Alexia smiled. "Go ahead and go upstairs he's in his room."

Kaci called out a 'thank you' as she jogged up the stairs and knocked on Joren's bedroom door. She heard 'come in' mumbled from behind the door. Kaci pushed the door open and saw Joren lying upside down in his bed as he looked over.

"Kac what are you doing here?" Joren propped himself up on his elbows as he smiled at her. He was completely surprised to see her standing in his door way.

"Truthfully?" She counter questioned.

Joren nodded. "Sure the truth is always good." He chuckled.

"Well I maybe…sort if missed you."

Joren couldn't stop the smirk that graced his red lips. She was cute when she hemmed and hawed around. Joren sat up as he reach out and grabbed her hand gently and pulled her over and sat her down on his lap as he brushed his lips against her cheek. "Yea I missed you too."

Her hands touched his cheeks. "Wow you've got a wicked fever Joren. That can't be healthy."

Joren smiled softly as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "It's okay. Mom just thinks it's a stomach bug. I should be okay in a couple of days and I should be back to school by Monday." He could see the worry on Kaci's face. "I'll be fine. I promise."

A honking from a car horn sounded outside. Kaci looked up at Joren. "That's Tina I have to get home. I've got a history report I have to get started. Will you call and talk with me later?"

Joren smiled. "Of course beautiful; nothing would stop me. Not even a stupid fever." He stood up with her and nearly smashed her to his chest in a tight hug as he kissed the top of her head. "C'mon I'll walk you out." His warm hand on her back guided her through the hallway and out the front door.

Joren smiled and gave Tina a quick nod as he opened the passenger door and took Kaci's hand and helped her into the car as he closed the door, Kaci rolled the window down and Joren stuck his head inside as she kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later."

Kaci nodded. "Ok, feel better."

Joren nodded as he watched Tina back out and drive off to take Kaci home. He rubbed is stomach slowly. He knew it wasn't going to be long now. He'd be phasing and joining the rest of his friends as the Quileute protectors, just like his father and his father's friends did.

Joren was scared. He knew there was a chance that he wouldn't imprint on Kaci. Even though he was already starting to fall for her…He'd liked her for the longest time and was going to ask her out a long time ago, but just couldn't he kept thinking about what his dad had told him about phasing and imprinting. He'd waited about as long as he could before finally asking her out. He was actually surprised she had accepted. He knew his dad told him prior to it happening, because he didn't want it to be a big surprise like it had been to his dad when his grandfather told his dad when he started getting sick with the fever.

It had actually been Joren's dad and grandfather who sat him down and told him about the legends being real. He was surprised to know most of his friend's father's made up the group of Quileute protector's along with his current girlfriend Kaci's own father. Though Kaci was oblivious to the wolf pack knowledge, Paul had informed him he would be telling her about it once Joren himself phased. Considering all her brothers including her own twin had already phased and was part of the current pack. He didn't like her not knowing but Paul had asked him not to say anything considering Joren; himself hadn't phased yet and she wasn't his imprint.

Joren only wished that he would phase soon and he really wanted to imprint on Kaci. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but secretly he'd been in love with her for a year before they started dating. His older brother Alex would call in frequently and check on him to see if he'd phased yet. He knew Alex was excited that Joren would be joining the pack. Just like all of the Redson brothers were ecstatic that Kegan had joined as well.

Kaci was sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast nook writing her history paper on her laptop as she was talking to her mom, while her mother was making dinner. "Do you miss Adam and Adrian as much as I do mom?"

Nyla looked up at her daughter. "I probably miss them more than you. I'm the one who carried them for nine months. I've watched them grow up and become strong men much like their father. I watched your father grow up and I was blessed to watch the perfect husband he turned into, not to mention the best father he has become. HE never missed the most important moments in your kids' lives. He saw your first steps, heard your first words. He was right by all of your sides for your first days of school."

"I asked dad, but I might as well ask you too. Would you change anything?"

Nyla smiled. "There is nothing I'd change about our lives when you kids started coming into the mix. There are a few things I regret that I did before I married you're father and we both know what they were. I'm sure your dad has the same regrets from before we were married. But once we were married, there was nothing to regret; only happiness and babies. There were lots of unexpected surprises in the delivery room with you kids. But it was nothing we couldn't handle and definitely nothing we ever regretted."

"I second the motion." Paul's voice sounded as he walked into the kitchen, he kissed the side of Nyla's neck and felt her shiver slightly against him as she looked back over her shoulder and he kissed her lips softly.

"Ewww you guys I'm totally seeing this." Kaci faked a gag. The phone rang as Kaci jumped off the stool and held up her hand. "Don't bother; you two continue your mating dance I'll get the phone." While walking from the kitchen into the living room.

Paul smirked. "That mouth is your daughter."

Nyla giggled. "Sure like she didn't get any of that attitude from you." Nyla scoffed.

Paul chuckled as he spun Nyla around to face him as he pinned her against the counter and captured her lips with a slight growl against them. He felt her melt into his arms.

Kaci picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo!" Adrian's voice boomed over the phone.

Kaci's smile could've blinded anyone. "ADRIAN! Oh my god, how are you and Adam doing?"

"Were doing good Kac; we thought we'd call and see how everyone was doing. We should be home in a couple of weeks."

"Gosh I miss you guys. I can't wait for you to be home already." Kaci whispered softly. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes.

Adrian groaned. "Awww c'mon Kac don't cry. You know this is our job. But listen once we get home we'll have some time off. I promise we'll do whatever you want. Plus summer is coming up and you know we don't leave as much during the summer. It's when the council takes their time off as well."

Adam got on the phone as he smiled through the receiver. "Kaci you know better than to cry with Adrian's big old softie ass on the phone…We miss you just as much. We'll be home before you know it. I promise."

Kaci sucked in a breath as she tried not to sob into the phone. "Okay. I'm sorry guys. I love you and I can't wait for you for you both to be home safe and sound."

Adam chuckled. "I know you're trying to sound like you're not crying. Tell mom and dad we love them and we'll be home soon. We love you too half pint."

Kaci's breath was shaky. "I love you guys too. Please be safe."

"We will baby sister. We will." Adam spoke softly as he hung up. He hated it when she cried; none of the Redson brothers could handle Kaci crying. Especially when they knew it was them she was crying for. They were such a tight knit family and close with each other it killed them to miss things in Kaci's life considering she was the only sister they had. They also knew she was sad because ever since Kegan had phased him and Kaci hadn't been as close and he had a slightly rougher exterior with her. They would have to remember to have a conversation with him once they got back.

Kaci walked back into the kitchen and Paul was the first to notice her tears. Paul frowned. "Adam and Adrian called didn't they?" She just nodded a yes to his question.

"I'm going to go upstairs and lay down a little before dinner." Kaci saved her work and packed up her laptop and walked upstairs to her room.

Nyla frowned. "She always takes it so hard."

Paul nodded. "It doesn't help that Kegan has been distancing himself from her also. His temper has been getting out of control lately and I know those are my genetics working overtime on him."

"Things will work out. Kegan just needs his space and time to get used to all this. He's only been part of the pack for a month. It's all foreign to him."

Paul could only hope Kegan could continue to harness his temper. And hopefully he could help him. Though he wasn't sure because it was a different generation and the pack was definitely different. Every generation was different.


	5. Ch 5 Bonfire Surprises

**Chapter 5** – Bonfire Surprises

It had been two weeks since Joren was feeling sick, he actually felt exceptionally better, maybe he wasn't going to phase. Maybe he was at this point he didn't want to think about it anymore. The only person he did want to think about was Kaci and how he loved keeping her warm in his arms as they sat on the beach in front of the bonfire.

Everyone was just sitting around the fire talking and laughing amongst themselves; as they were all waiting for Adam, Adrian and Alex to show up with the elders from the council.

All heads popped up when a round of yelps came from the trees as three huge figures walked out. Kaci smiled widely as she and Joren jumped up from their spot in the sand.

Alex looked over and noticed Adrian and Adam's little sister was holding hands with his little brother Joren. He nudged Adrian. "Do you think he phased and imprinted on your little sister?"

Adrian shook his head. "Nah I talked with dad last night. He hasn't phased yet. He's hoping Joren and Kaci don't get too close before he phases."

Kaci dropped Joren's hand as she ran over to her brothers. Adrian got to her first as he practically squeezed her to death. And tossed her into the air as Adam caught her; they chuckled as she squealed out of surprise. She had always been the smallest one in the family. Adam set her on her feet. She could hear Alex laughing at them as she looked up at Alex and laughed. "Hey Alex."

Alex chuckled at their interaction. "Hey Kaci how are you doing?" He looked down and stopped in his tracks when he locked eyes with her. Suddenly he felt like his whole world had tilted but he was cemented to the sand.

Adrian and Adam stopped in their footsteps and saw the looks that transpired between Alex and their little sister. "Does that look familiar to you?" Adrian mumbled to his twin.

"Yes…Yea it does." Adam mumbled back.

"DAD!" The twins both yelled down the beach.

Paul's ears perked up when he heard someone yell for a dad, he looked down the beach and noticed it was his oldest set of twins. Joren was standing next to him as they were talking. They all couldn't imagine what the twins were yelling for so the threesome jogged over to where the twins were standing with Alex and Kaci.

Paul came to a stop. "Boy's what's going on?" His voice was a little rough because normally the only time people screamed like that was if vampires were present. And since he didn't smell anything he was about to lose his temper for his knuckle head sons putting everyone on high alert for no reason.

"Uh…um…uh…Well you see…What had happened was. We were just standing here minding out own business. When Alex decided to look at Kaci…And then it happened." Adrian knew he sounded like a complete idiot, but that was pretty much the best way he could explain what he had just witnessed.

Paul's hands were planted on his waist as he looked at Adam. "You want to explain to me what your twin brother just said to me; because that made no god damn sense at all."

Adam reached out and smacked Adrian in the back of the head. Adrian grabbed his head. "HEY MAN, I didn't see you explaining it any damn better."

Joren looked at his older brother and Kaci and suddenly caught on to what was going on. "No Fuckin way! You've got to be FUCKIN kidding!" Joren's temper was swerving out of control fast. His whole body began to shake from head to toe and suddenly the pain he'd gotten rid of in his gut was back full force.

A serious look came over Paul's face as he was now vaguely aware that Alex had just imprinted on his baby girl. "Alex, you have something to tell me?" Paul questioned.

Alex's eyes flashed to Paul and then over to Joren. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was going to happen. I mean what were the odds?"

Kaci looked around the circle of guys. "What's going on dad? Joren are you okay?" She took a step towards Joren and reach out to touch his arm.

"Don't touch me Kaci." He snarled out at her as he backed up from her.

Paul could already feel Joren's temper soaring out into a wild frenzy. Paul grabbed Kaci by the arm as he pulled her against him. "Adrian and Adam; how about you take Joren for a walk to calm him down?"

Adrian and Adam each grabbed one of Joren's arms and started to drag him to the woods. Alex shook his head. "Joren I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I swear on my life."

Joren broke free from Adam and Adrian and suddenly bones started breaking and repositioning themselves and his clothing started tearing and ripping as he growled out and was abruptly standing in front of Paul, Kaci and Alex as a gigantic wolf his brown fur shined with red highlights thanks to the moonlight. Snarling and snapping his huge jaws as he slowly stalked towards his older brother. Baring his teeth his eyes locked on his older brother.

Kaci was shaking with fear as she watched in shock as Joren turned into a large mutant wolf

Alex could feel himself getting upset that Joren was too close to his imprint. He had completely phased too close to Kaci, and he could feel the fear radiating off her body and it was fueling the fire in him. The fire was zipping down his spine fast. "Paul get Kaci on the ground and cover her…I can't stop myself…I'm going to phase." He grounded out through clenched teeth.

Paul looked back at saw Alex shaking so badly as if his body was having a mini earthquake knowing it was taking all he had in him to not phase so close to Kaci. Paul knew the imprint had to already be working. Alex was upset because he could feel the same fear Paul could feel coming from not only Kaci, but Nyla as well, he looked across the beach and noticed Nico and Noah were holding everyone back. They didn't want anyone getting into the middle of the wolf fight that couldn't be helped by now.

Paul wrapped his daughter up into his arms as he hit the ground and rolled over covering her body with his own. He could hear Kaci as she was whimpering and crying out with fear. "It's okay baby girl but sit still it'll be over in a few minutes. I promise you're safe with me."

A second ripping and tearing was heard as the two overly huge wolves suddenly attacked each other so ferociously the ground felt as if it shook under their clashing weight. The two wolves were snapping and biting into each other viciously as they took a turn and rolled into the trees. Jake and Sam ran after them both phasing as they went.

Tina was crying in Nico's arms as she was deathly afraid for her best friend. As Noah held onto their mother, he couldn't let their mother go near their father at that moment just in case the two fighting wolves made their way back to Paul and Kaci without warning.

Adrian and Adam ran over to their baby sister and father. "Dad…Dad are you two ok?"

Paul nodded as he moved around slowly and sat back on his knees. He cupped Kaci's face and noticed she still had a fearful look on her face. "You okay baby girl?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Her shaky voice asked. She couldn't help the way the question came out. Paul wouldn't chastise her for her language right now she deserved a pass after what she'd just witnessed.

Paul frowned. "I meant to tell you…I guess now is as good as any. Those legends our tribe was built on, about us being the descendants of wolves? Well they are true. All of them. I hadn't meant to keep it from you for so long and I know once Kegan phased I should've told you, but I couldn't bring myself to actually make you fear your brothers or the reservation you grew up on."

"Vampires? Cold ones? Are they real too?" Kaci's bottom lip quivered as she asked.

"Yea baby girl. They are all real. I know you're going to be upset and mad. But please take it out on me if you want to. I asked everyone not to tell you, because I wanted to be the one to tell you. But I couldn't get up the courage to tell you the truth about it all. I had hoped the by the time you kids were old enough that Vampires or cold ones didn't exist anymore, but they do because it's the only think that can force the guys to still have the pack around. He only reason I know all of this is because…" Paul pulled his t-shirt sleeve up and revealed his protector tattoo on his upper bicep. "Because I used to be part of the pack too. Your mother is my imprint and it would seem that…Well that you are Alex's imprint."

Kaci stood on her feet in front of her father. "I'm…I'm…" Kaci instantly fell forward as she fainted.

Paul caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Lord what was he going to do now?


	6. Ch 6 Life After Fainting

**Chapter 6** – Life After Fainting

"Is she awake yet?" Paul's worried voice questioned from the hallway.

Nyla frowned. "Honey, calm down she'll wake up soon. She just fainted. It was a lot to take in. Of course if you'd of taken your time in telling her, she'd probably be pissed off right now and not passed out."

"I know. I'm sorry baby. I just couldn't stop my mouth from overloading. I just knew if I didn't tell her everything right then, that I wouldn't get it all out in time." Paul frowned as he looked down at the floor of Kaci's bedroom.

Nyla walked over as she cupped his warm cheeks in her hands. "Baby, this is just another obstacle to get over in life. We are great parents. Granted we both should've told her when Noah and Nico started phasing, but it wasn't the right time. We are only human and we make our fair share of mistakes. When she wakes up if she's pissed then we'll have to accept whatever shots she calls, whether it is the silent treatment or a big fat freak out. We both deserve whatever she does."

Kaci moved around a little as her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room slowly. She sat up and held her head in her hands. She looked over and saw her mom and dad standing in the door way. "Oh my god, please tell me I was dreaming. You didn't just tell me the legends were true and you and my brothers are all wolves. And that my boyfriend's older brother is my soul mate. This can't be happening. I don't even know Alex. What am I supposed to do? Some stranger imprinted on me and now I'm his soul mate."

Paul closed his eyes as he watched Kaci breakdown in complete shock of what she'd heard from him. Nyla walked over and gathered their daughter into her arms as she broke down crying...Paul couldn't stay in the room he had to walk outside. He needed fresh air.

Joren was sitting on the front porch steps. He stood up and faced Paul when he walked out the front door. "How is she?"

"She's freaked out and rightly so. I know my biggest mistake was waiting until after you phased to tell her everything. As soon as Kegan phased we should've told her. She's scared. She's really unsure what to do right now. And I don't have any sort of advice for her. The only thing I can tell either of you is beware of where your heart is at all times. You really shouldn't be mad at Alex. There was never any guarantee that you were going to imprint on Kaci. If Alex imprinted on her it's because he was supposed to. It was slated by the ancestors of the tribe. I realize you two have time invested in the relationship, but what are you going to do when you imprint on someone else?" Paul asked honestly.

Joren puffed his chest out. "I'll ignore it if I have too. I'll do whatever Kaci wants me to do. If she wants me I'll fight for her. I'll fight to the death for her. I'll do what I have to do."

Paul swallowed. "So you would put your own imprint in tons of pain not to mention your own brother for keeping his imprint away from him? I realize if your brother had any kind of brotherly love for you he'd step aside and let you guys work your relationship out as long as you could. But also if he was any kind of man at all he'd fight for her himself. You two have to work this out. And try not to place my daughter in the middle of it. I realize some of the decision is going to be up to her, but it's also going to be up to the both of you as well."

Paul cleared his throat. "You also have to realize I will not allow either of you to hurt her. Whether it's on purpose or by accident. If either one of you pull any kind of bullshit I won't hesitate to phase and kick the shit out of both of you. I don't care if your father is one of my friends or not."

Nyla kept running her fingers through Kaci's hair as she listened to her daughter sob. "Kaci Lynn it's not the end of the world I promise. Listen the only advice I can give you is to follow your heart. It will lead you on the right path to happiness honey. And that's all your father and I want, is for you to be unconditionally happy for the rest of your life; whether it's with Joren or Alex or neither of them. Where ever your heart leads you just remember to follow it. If you want some advice on strangers imprinting on strangers, you can ask anyone of the mothers in the pack. I think the one person you'd want to talk to the most would be Emily. She's been the pack's den mother since your father first started phasing at sixteen. She's been through it all. She could help provide better advice than anyone I know."

Kaci sat up and looked at her mother. "Do you think she would be honest with me about all of it?"

Nyla smiled softly as she wiped her daughter's stray tears with a tissue. "Yes baby I think she would. If you want I can give her a call in the morning. Believe me she's been there when all of the guys have phased and imprinted. She has given them the advice they needed to mold the relationships and bonds that they have today with their wives or girlfriends. Hell I'm sure you can go to virtually anyone in the pack and they would talk to you about it. It's not some forbidden secret. Well it is to outsiders who aren't in the pack, but you know what I mean."

Kaci leaned her head on her mom's chest as Nyla wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm sorry you have to grow up so fast baby girl in one night. But it sort of comes with the territory with this tribe."

Kaci smiled softly as she had calmed her tears. "I wouldn't change it mom. I love being who I am. I'm very proud to be a member of this Quileute tribe. I know tonight is just one of the ups and downs I'm going to experience in my life here. It's just all kind of new to me. I guess I'm a little upset with dad for not telling me sooner."

"And you have every right to be upset sweetie. You're father understands that. He and the rest of the tribe were hoping and wishing by the time your generation hit the age of sixteen, that the wolf gene wouldn't be active any longer. He didn't want you to be scared when you go for your walks in the woods because some random vampire might've found you; even though Nico and Noah are constantly watching over you. You never see them but believe me their eyes are always on you." Nyla had to confess about her brothers watching her.

"Great my own person watch dogs." Kaci couldn't help mumble out.

Nyla couldn't help as she laughed at Kaci's epiphany. "Kaci Lynn, they love you so much. There are no two brothers in the world who love you as much as those two terror twins; with the exception of Adam and Adrian. Kegan seems to be battling his own demons with this whole wolf gene experience. If his attitude seems to be stinking more than usual, give him the benefit of the doubt. He only started phasing about a month and a half ago so he's still getting use to the whole idea."

A knock on the door frame of Kaci's bedroom brought the two females out of their conversation as Kaci looked over and saw her dad standing there. "Can I come in?" He asked, though in his mind he was desperately begging.

Kaci nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Nyla stood up and kissed the top of her daughters head and walked out of the room. Kaci stood from the bed as she pushed her hands in her front pockets.

Paul walked over and stood in front of his daughter waiting for her wrath. "Give it to me straight. I deserve everything you give me. I can take it."

Paul closed his eyes and suddenly a small body crashed into his as arms wrapped around his torso. Paul's eyes snapped open as he looked down. His heart sank and he swore he could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes as he wrapped his long arms around his baby girl.

"What am I going to do dad?" Kaci's soft voice whimpered.

Paul shook his head as he rested his head on the top of Kaci's. "You do whatever you need to do to make you happy. Whatever decision you make your mother and I will support you no matter what. You brothers will support you as well. You know that. I can tell you right now. Joren is downstairs sitting on the porch steps if you were to go down and talk with him, I don't think he would be opposed to talking with you."

Kaci chewed her bottom lips. "I don't know dad."

Paul looked down. "I've already talked with him so he's not going to pressure you to do anything, or make any decisions tonight. If you guys only talk about the color of the sky, I think he would be satisfied with just that."

Kaci nodded. "Okay…"

She felt her dad brush his lips against her forehead as she walked around him and downstairs. She took a deep breath as she stepped out the door, pulling it closed behind her.


	7. Ch 7 Imprint Time

**Chapter 7** – Imprint Time

Joren heard the front door open and close again as he glanced back and then abruptly stood when he saw it was Kaci. "Kaci…Are you okay?'

Kaci nodded. "Yea I'm okay I guess. I'm still a little out of sorts with everything. Well that and the fact that the last memory I have of you was you morphing into a rather large dog and charging at me, my father and your brother."

Joren frowned deeply. "Kaci, you have to know I wasn't upset at you. My anger wasn't directed towards you ever. I was just mad in general. I knew my turn to phase was coming. It's been coming for the last month. I wanted it to be me who imprinted on you. But apparently it wasn't supposed to be that way."

Kaci walked down the steps until she was standing in front of Joren. "So what do we do? Or what should we do?"

Joren shook his head. "I don't have any answers Kaci. I know we've only been dating for a month and I like you, but we both know were not in love, not after only four weeks of dating. Both our dad's made valid points tonight. I could be walking down the hall at school and imprint on someone and cause my imprint pain if a choose to ignore it. Just like I know it's killing my brother to not be near you right now; even though I can smell him. He's close. Not too close to freak you out or anything, but close enough to keep a watchful eye on you."

Kaci's sapphire blue eyes looked to the trees and could feel Alex's eyes on her even before Joren pointed out he was there. She looked at the ground for a few minutes before she looked back up at Joren. "So what are you saying Joren?"

Joren sighed heavily. "I'm saying I'm not going to be responsible for my girlfriend being in pain when she isn't my imprint. And I'm not going to be responsible for my brother hurting as well for me keeping him from his imprint. Clearly he imprinted on you for a reason. You were chosen for Alex for a reason. I know I could stand here and say I'd ignore anyone I imprint on just to be with you, but the truth is, I don't know what I would do or how I would feel about it. And I'm not going to stand here and lie or pretend to know."

"So you don't think we should continue dating?"

Joren looked down at Kaci as he shook his head negatively. "Honestly? No I don't. It's not really fair to anyone involved or anyone who will be involved in the future. I've enjoyed the last four weeks with everything we've done and the time we spent together. But we both know that whatever we had wasn't meant to be, otherwise I would've been the one to imprint on you. Believe me no one hates it more than I do that it wasn't me."

Kaci nodded fully understanding there he was coming from. He said a few things she would never disagree with because he made a lot of good points. And the fact that he stood there and told her himself, she had more respect for him.

Joren leaned down and brushed his lips against Kaci's cheek. "See you around Kac."

Kaci watched as Joren jogged off into the trees as her sapphire eyes turned back towards the tree line where she'd heard some rustling.

"Alex…" Kaci heard a whimper some from the scrubs nearest to the house. "I know you're out there. I don't know what to say to you. I barely know you. I realize we all grew up together, even with the age difference. I'm just scared right now and I need sometime. And I know you'll give me as much time as I need. This is all just kind of foreign to me. I'm going to go in and get some sleep. You should try to get some rest too. Good night." Kaci turned and went back into the house. This night went from calm too crazy in three seconds.

Alex listened to his imprint speaking to him so nicely. He would think after she had witnessed everything at the beach she would never want to see him again. The fact that she was standing there speaking directly to him even if he couldn't bring himself to come out and see her face to face and her still be nice was a testament to her character.

The old saying: God doesn't give you more than you can handle.

That was clearly evident tonight. It is the strength of the character that makes a person truly great. And clearly Kaci's character was truly strong.

Alex could already feel the pull to Kaci. Ever since he'd imprinted on her earlier, all he could do was hope she wasn't completely repulsed by him. She was dating his little brother. Not so much anymore, but still it was his imprinting on her that brought their relationship to an end. Maybe he could just ignore the imprint. He never wanted to be the reason by his little brother was un-happy.

'_I'm not un-happy Alex. I'm a little disappointed that my now ex-girlfriend is my brothers imprint and that it wasn't me. But I'm most definitely not un-happy. Kaci is a sweet girl and I know you know that already. But just be gentle with her and give her some time like she asked for. I think if you give her the time she requested she might surprise you.'_ Joren couldn't help letting his brother know how he felt. _'I'm really sorry I attacked you. I should've understood, but it all just came as a big shock to me.'_

'_Joren I understand why you reacted the way you did. I just hope you understand there is no control over imprinting. IT happens without notice and it also happens when you least expect it. And when it happens to you; you'll fully understand what I mean. I also don't doubt you about Kaci. I have every intention of giving you as much time and space that she needs.' _Alex confessed.

Joren agreed and phased back to his human self and went inside knowing he was going to get an even bigger talk from his mother than what he got from his father.

Alex's eyes turned back to the front door as it opened and he watched as Kaci stepped out onto the porch. She smiled softly as she walked down the porch steps and tossed a blanket down.

Kaci swallowed. "Alex…Come sit with me please? I don't care if you stay in your wolf form if it's more comfortable for you. Dad said I could stay out here for a bit."

Alex couldn't ignore that his imprint was asking to spend time with him. He would have to go out in wolf form since he shredded his shorts at the beach earlier.

Kaci watched wide eyes as Alex stepped out from the scrubs. His fur was actually more russet than brown which was complete opposite of Joren's. He was the size of a horse. He completely towered over her and she felt small.

Alex slowly walked over to her and suddenly noticed how small she really was. Alex lay down near the blanket she had spread out and she actually moved the blanket closer to him. He inhaled and her scent filled his snout. She smelled of fresh strawberries. He flinched slightly when her hand went out and ran her fingers through his thick fur.

Kaci couldn't believe how soft his fur was. He had a woodsy aroma to him. She leaned over and buried her nose in the side of his neck letting his soft hair tickle her face slightly as she sighed into the scent of him. His scent was relaxing her from head to toe.

"You smell like Heaven." Kaci blushed at her statement.

When she continued to run her fingers through his fur he couldn't help leaning into her hands and letting out a sound that actually sounded like a purr as it vibrated through his entire body.

Kaci couldn't help laugh when Alex's long tongue came out and licked the palm of her hand and then also her cheek. "You're just a big old softie." Her eyes locked with Alex's wolf eyes as she smiled softly. "You're really sweet Alex." His tongue came out and licked the side of her neck causing her to squeal out of surprise slightly. She heard him cough out a laugh at her reaction.

Alex watched as Kaci lay down next to him as she continued to run her fingers through his fur. He looked down again and noticed Kaci had fallen asleep and turned into his side, he could feel her shivering slightly. He leaned over her carefully as he gripped the corner of the blanket and pulled it over her body, tucking it around her body with his muzzle.

Alex heard the front door open and close and looked over as he watched Paul walked down the steps and over to where Kaci was laying. He squatted down. "She fell asleep huh. She can sleep anywhere as long as she's warm. I'll take her inside. Go ahead and go home, you can come back and see her tomorrow if she wants." Paul watched as Alex nodded and took off, before he carried her back inside and put her in bed.

Paul could only hope that with the coming days, weeks and months things worked out with Alex and Kaci. He actually didn't care who she ended up with; as long as she was happy.


	8. Ch 8 Safe Trip

**Chapter 8** – Safe Trip

Adrian, Adam and Alex had to go out of town once more with the elders of the council, before the summer break. They left three weeks after they'd gotten back from their last trip. Alex couldn't keep Kaci off his mind. He remembered she came to the garage that all the wolves worked at when they weren't being Quileute protectors. For some reason they were all mechanically gifted. If it had a motor they could fix it.

She showed up at the garage and he was completely surprised. He hadn't actually talked with her at all since the night she'd fallen asleep petting him. She walked right up to him and smiled as he was leaned under the door of the Ford pick-up he had been working on. Alex saw her approach him out of the corner of his eye. "Kaci…Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

Kaci smiled softly. "Of course, thanks for asking; I just wanted to know if I could speak with you privately for a few minutes."

Alex couldn't imagine what she had to say to him, but he wasn't about to deny her. He looked over at Adrian. "Hey man, I'm gonna go outside for a break. I'll uh – I'll be right back."

Adrian nodded as he smirked. He looked ever at his sister and when he was sure Alex wasn't looking he winked at his sister. She smiled and winked back over dramatically. Adrian couldn't help but let his chuckle echo through the garage.

Alex followed Kaci outside as he was wiping his hands off. "So how can I help you today stranger?"

Kaci smiled up at him and for the first time since he'd imprinted on her she noticed how tall he was. He was at least a foot taller than her putting him somewhere around 6'8" or 6'9". "I know you and my brothers are leaving again tomorrow with the elders; I wanted to come by and tell you to have a safe trip and to be as careful as possible. I mean I know I've been distant the last three weeks and you've been keeping your distance as well, which thank you for that. I'm not used to the feelings I'm having for you and I'm really trying to get accommodated with them. I was kind of hoping we could spend some time together when you get back. I know I'm only sixteen, but I would like for us to be able to at least be friends; if nothing else."

Alex looked down at Kaci. Her sapphire eyes were immensely hypnotizing. "Friends? I can do friends. Whatever you decide Kaci, I can handle. It's up to you. If you want to be friends we can be friends. If you want to be more it's up to you." Alex touched her cheek softly as the pad of his thumb rubbed against her cheek gently. "I'm not going to force you into something you don't want or feel uncomfortable with. I promise."

Kaci felt herself leaning into his soft touch of her cheek. "I just don't want to rush into anything that I'm not ready for. If we begin as friends then it can always lead to something more and we'll respect each other on a higher level than if we were to run right into whatever it is we are supposed to be to each other. I know the way the legend explains imprinting. You'll be whatever I need you to be. But I want you to want it too. I don't want to feel as if you're being forced into something you don't want. Having a deeper connection such as being friends first is something most wolves and imprints don't and won't have. It can only help not hinder us."

Alex chuckled deeply. "Are you sure you're only sixteen and a sophomore in high school?"

Kaci blushed a nice crimson color. "Technically, I am sixteen, but a junior in high school. I skipped my freshman year, because my teachers noticed I was getting bored with my studies when I was in eighth grade. They determined I was far more advanced than my class so skipping my freshman year puts me a year behind Noah and Nico; which means I get to graduate sooner than my original class."

Alex smiled down at Kaci. "Smart and beautiful; that's dangerous combination. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

Kaci's blushing cheeks were starting to diminish until he called her beautiful and they flamed red again. "Anyways, I didn't mean to keep you from work. I just wanted to wish you a safe trip, because I wasn't sure if I would be able to speak with you tomorrow before you left, please be careful and please look after Adam and Adrian. I'm sure they'll watch over you just as much."

Alex felt Kaci's small hand on his forearm and watched as she pushed up on her tip toes, he took the initiative and leaned down and nearly came unglued as she brushed her soft lips against his cheek. Alex watched as Kaci turned to leave and walked over to the Toyota Corolla sitting in the garage parking lot, she opened the door and gave him a little wave and then he watched as she drove down the street and out of sight.

Alex let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding as he fell back against the side of the building. He was glad she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating when she first touched his forearm and then doubled when she kissed his cheek. Alex took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He walked back into the garage and Adrian and Adam were making kissing noises at him he let out a growl as he snapped both of them with a grease rag, chuckling as they both yelped out.

After work Alex went to his house and made sure to pack what he would need for the trip again. He was dreading leaving. He would have to trust that the pack would keep watch over Kaci and keep her safe for him. Once Alex finished packing up his things, he decided to go for a much needed run; he needed to blow off some energy. One he phased in the trees, he suddenly found himself running towards the house his imprint lived in.

He re-phased in the tree line and pulled his shorts back on as he walked up to the front door and knocked. The door swung open and Nico was standing at the door with a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Something I can help you with Alex?"

Alex smirked. "Yea you can get your father and Kaci for me please."

Nico nodded. "Ok wait here please." Nico knew eventually Alex would be alpha of the pack soon enough, but it didn't mean he had to start kissing his ass just yet. Alex had said please, so he would do as he asked.

A few minutes later Paul pushed the door open and walked out onto the front porch. "What can I help you with Alex?"

Alex stifled a chuckle like father like son. "I came by to ask your permission to take Kaci for a walk."

Paul cleared his throat. "As long as Kaci agrees to it, I see no problem with it."

Kaci had been standing by the door. "I think I would like that very much."

Paul turned towards the door. "Of course you were listening. Go on. Have a nice time." Paul leaned down and kissed her forehead and watched as Kaci smiled and walked down the porch steps with Alex as they walked onto the path that went into the trees. He already knew he could trust Alex to protect his baby girl with his life. Just like Paul would.

Once they were about fifty feet down the worn path Alex turned to Kaci. "Would you mind if I held you hand?"

Kaci smiled softly up at Alex and noticed his hand was extended to her palm up. Her fingertips softly brushed against the palm of Alex's hand as she nodded. "Not at all; in fact I may enjoy it too." She felt him push his big fingers between her small ones as he laced his fingers with hers and they continued to walk.

They stopped just at the cliffs as they looked out at the ocean below while it crashed into the cliff side under them. "It's so beautiful up here. I love coming up here and watching the sunset. Normally I come up here and watch my brother's cliff dive with my dad. It seems so scary and dangerous. But it gives me a rush and I don't even jump with them."

Alex smiled down at Kaci. "Why not; the adrenaline rush is highly intense not to mention it's a good way to work the stress out."

Kaci glanced down again at the waves. "I'm scared of heights. I would love to feel complete free and just jump with zero inhibitions. Feeling the wind in my face as I free fall fifty feet, then get swallowed up by the icy cold water as it surrounds my body completely. That would be a truly mind blowing experience. One I would love to have the capability of feeling."

Alex squeezed Kaci's hand gently. "How about when I get back, well jump together; that way at least you won't have to do it alone."

Kaci smiled. "I say yes. But I can't promise I won't change my mind and not jump."

"As long as you realize you can't change your mind in mid jump. Once you do it there's no stopping."

Kaci nodded. "Fully understood."

Alex smiled. "C'mon let me get you back home before it gets too late."

They walked back to Kaci's house talking and he could listen to her laugh all the time. Her laughter was intoxicating and contagious and it made him want to laugh right along with her.

When they got back to her house, they stood on the front porch and Alex watched wide eyed as Kaci pushed up on her toes again and kissed his cheek once more as she again wished him a safe trip. Alex fought inside himself on letting go of her hand as he watched her walk into the house. He wanted to keep her hand in his, it felt like that was where it belonged and it fit so well inside of his.

Alex was brought from his thoughts as he lay in bed. He still had a couple more weeks to be away from Kaci, he had sent her random text messages to let her know he was doing well and was most definitely being safe for her.

The next couple of weeks couldn't go fast enough.


	9. Ch 9 The Question

**Chapter 9** – The Question

Once the summer started, Alex couldn't believe how much time he was spending with Kaci. He could sit and listen to her talk about growing up with her brothers and parents. In turn she would sit and listen to every story of him, Mela and Joren growing up. She didn't look bored she sat and laughed and honestly enjoyed everything he spoke about.

Not only that; but his imprint was a damn genius. During the summer most people would take a couple of summer school classes to prepare for their senior year. Not Kaci she was taking four college prep courses to make sure she was ready for college. He cherished the fact that he was allowed three days off a week from the garage and patrolling. He spent all three of his days off with Kaci.

Alex sat on the couch watching TV, as he looked over he watched as Kaci rad through her text book, he'd been watching her long enough to know whatever was highlighted yellow in the textbook she knew and didn't need to study, anything highlighted in blue she needed to study more and anything highlighted in pink she would get a library book about to gain more knowledge of it past the text book. He was completely fascinated by the way she studied.

Alex couldn't stop glancing at her. She sat on his couch in her jean and a form fitting navy blue t-shirt, she took her shoes and socks off and after pushing her socks into her shoes she pushed her bare feet under his thigh. He could feel the cold flesh through his khaki shorts. She was lying down with her knees bent and the book propped up on her thighs with her head resting on the opposite arm rest that Alex was next to. He almost lost it when she took a hold of his hand in hers, she never said anything. She just continued to study. Her thumb was softly rubbed the back of his hand; her concentration never breaking.

His concentration on the other hand was COMPLETE shit right now. He didn't even know what the hell is was watching on TV, he was sure he should've been watching sports or engrossed in some kind of guy type of movie, but such wasn't the case. All he could think about was her scent filing his whole house or the way she studied with such ambition or even the way she gently stroked the skin on the back of his hand. He'd been back from the last trip with the elders now for a month. And he was suddenly realizing that EVERY day he had off was spent with Kaci. Whether it was talking about their lives growing up; walks through the woods or along the beach or just sitting at his house watching her study.

He had been invited to dinner at her house on more than a few occasions either by Kaci her parents or even her brothers, it always made for an interesting night. Kaci had cooked a few times and he couldn't believe the mouthwatering food she had prepared. She was literally perfect from top to bottom. There had been a couple of nights when he'd stayed later at her house than expected, just so they could finish watching a movie in the den. Her parents would allow them to be alone in the house or even at his house, they knew Alex had been raised properly and he wouldn't overstep his boundaries with her. So when they would go to the den to watch a movie alone, her parents would order her brothers to let them be. A couple of times, Kaci had fallen asleep, leaning against his arm and he couldn't help feeling butterflies in his chest and stomach as he looked down and watched as she slept peacefully.

Paul would come in to check on them once the movie was over and a he would notice every once in a while Alex would have fallen asleep alone with Kaci. He'd wake Alex and would start to wake Kaci, but Alex would stop him and volunteer to carry her to her bedroom. Paul would just nod and allow him to do it. She always looked so small in his arms. Alex's heart would melt into a complete puddle in his chest as she would snuggle into his warmth. He would lay her in bed and cover her up, then kiss her softly on the forehead and leave.

Alex squeezed Kaci's hand as she peered at him over the book. "Are you getting hungry? I could make us some lunch."

Kaci smiled. "Sure that would be nice." She watched as Alex got up and walked into his kitchen a few minutes later she followed him.

Alex looked over and smirked. "I thought I was making lunch."

"I thought I could use a break and would come help you." Kaci smiled up at him. "What can I do?"

Alex walked over and grabbed her hips and carefully lifted her and set her on the kitchen counter and placed a plastic cutting in front of her with a knife and pulled some already baked chicken breasts from the fridge. "Here cut these up in stripes for me beautiful." Alex chuckled when her cheeks flamed red. "What are you blushing for?"

"I'm still not quite used to you calling me that." Kaci confessed. "But I do like it." Kaci chewed on her bottom lip as she started cutting the chicken in strips as he had asked.

Alex knew she was watching as he grabbed a couple of sourdough rolls and sliced them open carefully. And placed sliced tomatoes, smoked cheddar cheese, and then took the chicken from Kaci and placed it on the sandwiches.

Kaci cleared her throat. "So I was curious about something…If I asked you to do something, would you do it?"

Alex looked over at Kaci. "I'm not robbing a bank or killing anyone."

Kaci laughed. "No I would never ask that. That was just silly."

Alex walked over and stood in front of Kaci, he pushed a couple of stray hairs out of her face as he locked onto her sapphire eyes. "What is it? You know you can ask me anything."

Her cheeks flushed as she chewed her bottom lip. "I'm a little nervous now."

Alex shook his head negatively. "Don't be. There's nothing to be nervous about. I promise."

"Will you – uh. Will you kiss me?" Kaci was looking straight into his eyes to show she was serious about it.

Alex's mouth nearly fell open but he didn't want to appear shocked. "You…You want me to kiss you?"

Kaci shook her head. "No it's okay. Never mind; I don't like putting you on the spot." Kaci carefully jumped off the counter and moved around. "So what else do these sandwiches need?"

Alex chuckled. "Kaci only you would go from kissing to food. Do you really want me to kiss you? Because I have to tell you, if I kissed you, I don't know if I'd be able to stop. I mean I'd want to kiss you all the time." Alex rolled his beautiful red lips together. He gently cupped her cheeks as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He felt her push up on her toes to take the strain off him having to lean down so far. His hands slid down and gripped her hips as he slowly moved back until the back of his knees hit the chair sitting next to the kitchen table.

Alex sat down and pulled Kaci into his lap. He felt her small hands as they slid up his arms to his shoulders and then moved up to weave her fingers through his thick black hair. His hands slid up and down her curvy sides as he pulled her closer to his chest. He felt her open her mouth slightly and her tongue brushed against his and he completely came unglued. Her chest was pushed against his as he deepened the kiss. He could feel her breathing become labored and she let a slight moan escape her mouth into his.

Alex pulled back from her addictive lips as they both panted to catch their breath. "How was that?" Alex couldn't help asking. He wanted to make sure it was enjoyable for Kaci as well as himself. And he DEFINITELY enjoyed it.

Kaci couldn't stop the blush from rising on her tan cheeks. "It was sweet and soft. And I fully enjoyed having your lips against mine." The blush deepened. "I think you're right about one thing though. I definitely don't want to stop kissing you."

Alex smiled. "I've created a monster."

"Hey you imprinted on me. It's your own fault."

Alex chuckled as he softly kissed her lips again. "C'mon let's eat so you can get back to studying." He watched as Kaci nodded before standing up from his lap.

After they ate, Kaci resumed studying; she rested her head against Alex's leg as he started watching his TV again. His hand was in Kaci's again as she continued reading her text book. Though this time after an hour of studying she sat on Alex's lap and they had a thirty minute kissing break. Alex was definitely not complaining and he was happy Kaci wasn't either.

By six Alex drove Kaci home giving her a soft kiss on the lips before she got out of his truck and went inside. If he could repeat that day every day with Kaci he could die a truly happy wolf.


	10. Ch 10 Kegan's Rage

**Chapter 10** – Kegan's Rage

Kaci was all smiles when Alex dropped her off at home. She smiled all the way to the front door. She watched as Alex waited until she opened the front door to leave. She gave him a small wave and a smile as she walked inside and watched as he back out of the drive way.

Kaci hung her jacket up in the front hall closet and went to walk through the living room and it was entirely too dark, Kaci reached over and flipped the light on and watched as Kegan and his latest flame job jumped apart as the flame pushed Kegan's hand out from under her shirt. Kaci shook her head negatively. "Jesus Kegan, go to your room if you're going to be doing things like that. Mom and dad would kill you if they saw you sitting in the living room feeling some girl up." She walked through the living room and walked into the kitchen.

Kaci rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe her idiot brother practically sexing up some girl from their school on the couch in the damn living room no less. Her parents had gone to dinner with Kim and Jared and she knew Tina -Kim and Jared's daughter and Nico's imprint- was out with Nico and Noah was out with Mela -Alexia and Jake's daughter and Noah's imprint, she was also Alex and Joren's sister.

"Sooo who was that Kegan?" Allison Nielson questioned as she fixed her bra back over her perky breasts. Allison had noticed her as a junior in their high school but didn't know who she was.

Kegan scowled deeply. "That was my five minute younger twin."

Allison leaned against Kegan. "So you're a junior with her then." Her tongue circled his ear.

Kegan scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "No she's just a damn know it all, she skipped freshman year, she's a junior I'm a sophomore."

Allison gagged audibly. "Oh My God! I let a sophomore feel me up. You're disgusting. I thought you were a junior. You're an underclassman. UGH!" Allison jumped up and shoved Kegan away from her.

"What's wrong with me being a sophomore? You didn't have any problems with me touching your little pre-pubescent boobs five minutes ago when you practically shoved my hand up your shirt and under your training bra." Kegan sneered at the petite blonde.

"I don't let underclassman touch me. You keep your trap shut about being with me tonight and I'll think about not embarrassing you at school. I won't tell everyone that you couldn't get your impotent little dick hard." Allison stormed out of the house as she got in her Convertible BMW and drove off like a banshee in the night.

Kegan stalked into the kitchen. "You know something Kaci. You just know how to fuckin ruin everything in my life. I couldn't possibly get all the fuckin babying in the family because they give it all to you. I'm stuck in the sophomore class while you're allowed to skip a grade. You get fuckin imprinted on and I can't seem to find the right girl to imprint on."

Kaci frowned. "How is that my fault Kegan? I study when I'm supposed instead of trying to screw every un-attached person in school, unlike you. You turn into a wolf and suddenly all the girls can't keep their hands off you. So instead of trying to better your education you're trying to get you little penis in some girl who you'll probably end up getting pregnant and being some dead beat father. Don't you dare stand here and tell me your rotten life is MY God damn fault! If you want to blame someone look in the damn mirror. Only you can make what you want of your life. NOT ME!"

"At least I've gotten laid! And don't think for one second that just because Alex Black imprinted on you that he isn't screwing some girl who WILL give him what he wants. I know you're such a virgin and such a mommy and daddy's baby girl that you'll never have sex until you're married. If you think Alex is going to wait until you guys are married to have sex then you're WRONG. He's out getting himself a nice piece of ass as we speak. He has needs Kaci, clearly something you won't give him."

"Why would you say such a hateful thing Kegan?" Kaci whispered as a frown marred her beautiful face.

Kegan growled audibly. "Because it's true Kaci; guys Alex's age don't want a goodie two-shoes for a girlfriend. They want a girl who will get naked with the snap of their fingers that they can fuck senseless. Just ask Adrian, Adam, Nico and Noah. Ask them; they will tell you they don't want to fuck a whore they can't take home to their mother. He'll save you for all the important family bullshit and he'll keep some cheap bitch on the side for when he needs a good screw into the mattress. You're certainly not some easy whore so you can be the good girl he needs to take home to mommy. Face it Kaci you ruined my life just like you're running Alex's."

Kaci dropped the glass bottle of orange juice on the floor and it shattered. She felt like her heart had shattered with it. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched Kegan roll his eyes and practically stomped out of the house.

Was Kegan telling the truth?

Was Alex really having sex with another girl because she wasn't nearly ready for it?

Had she really been that big of a burden on everyone's lives in her family?

Kaci's frown turned into silent tears as they slid down her tan cheeks. Blinking her eyes she looked around the kitchen and suddenly she couldn't think straight. She turned and walked out of the back door and down the stairs and into the trees. She wasn't sure where she was going and at the moment didn't care.

Paul sat behind the wheel as he drove him and Nyla back to their house. Nyla had moved over in his truck and was sitting on her knees next to him as she kissed along his neck and jaw. Paul growled slightly. "Woman I'm trying to drive. You're going to make me wreck."

Nyla giggled as she softly kissed his ear as her teeth scrapped against his ear lobe. She watched as his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. Nyla's hand went to the pit of his crotch and she could already feel the effects she was having on his body. Nyla un-buttoned his jeans as she freed his painfully hard erection.

Paul's eyes widened he couldn't imagine what the hell his wife was up to. His onyx eyes watched as she nibbled on the side of his neck in the rear view mirror, while her hand was working up and down slowly on his painfully hard member and then suddenly her smirking face disappeared below the steering wheel as Paul's eyes rolled to the back of his head when her willing mouth sucked his erection into her mouth. Trying to keep his concentration on the road as one of his hands slid from the steering wheel and slid down her t-shirt covered spine and gripped her beautiful ass that was currently sticking up in the air.

Paul was glad they were at a stop sign when he abruptly started riding the wave of ecstasy when he erupted into his wife's hungry mouth. He had tried to push her away so he wouldn't but she practically glued her lips around his length and began sucking even harder. His head lulled back as he mashed down the brake so keep from rolling through the stop sign. Paul felt Nyla's tongue cleaning up his deflated erection; then watched as she sat up with a smirk as she licked her lips like the cat that ate the canary.

Nyla looked at the steering wheel and Paul's knuckles were completely white. Nyla leaned over and kissed Paul deeply and he let a deep growl slip between his lips as he gripped a hand full of her hair and pulled her closer to his lips. Nyla giggled against his mouth as she pulled away from his lips. She could see the HEATED look in his eyes. They were going to be in for a full night of sexual teasing and pleasing and a little bit of everything else.

Paul couldn't get home fast enough as he shoved the gas pedal to the floorboard.

Thirty minutes later, Paul pulled into the drive way and him and Nyla saw Alex sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. Paul spared a look to Nyla. "What do you suppose has happened?"

Nyla shook her head negatively. "I'm sure I don't know. Maybe him and Kaci had a fight."

Paul growled. "I'll kill him if he's hurt her."

Nyla reached over and grabbed Paul's forearm. "Paul Redson! Don't you dare go off half-cocked. He would never hurt her and you already know that. Something else must be wrong."

Paul smirked as he looked down at Nyla once she got out of the truck. "I would go off half-cocked but most of it was swallowed by you."

Nyla's jaw dropped as she stifled a giggle. "You cheeky little bastard! I'll remember that the next time I feel like giving you a little half-cocked pleasure on the long drive home."

Paul's hands gripped both of Nyla's jean covered ass cheeks as he jerked her against his body; he kissed her neck and when her ear. "Oh don't worry the favor will be returned later tonight rather vulgarly with my head buried between your beautifully naked thighs."

Nyla couldn't help the blush that flamed instantly into her tans cheeks as she buried her face in Paul's t-shirt covered chest. Paul smirked. It was nice he could still make her blush with a little dirty talk.

Paul took Nyla's hand as they turned and walked up to the house. Nyla touched Alex's shoulder softly as Alex looked up at Nyla. "What's the matter honey?"

Alex frowned. "I don't know what's going on. I got home after dropping off Kaci and I felt her get sad. I came racing back here because I thought she might've been hurt, but no one will answer the door and I didn't want to break down your door."

Paul jogged up the steps and unlocked the front door as they ran into the house. Nyla ran upstairs to check the bed rooms with Paul. Alex walked into the kitchen and found the broken orange juice bottle with the juice all over the floor. Paul and Nyla went back down stairs and into the kitchen. Nyla saw the juice and broken bottle. "Paul what's going on?"

Paul shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Nyla's waist to pull her closer to him. "I don't know baby. I honestly don't know."

Alex looked on the table and saw Kaci's cell phone. "She doesn't go anywhere without her phone. Where the hell is she?"

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" A fourth voice came from the kitchen door way.

The threesome standing in the kitchen looked over and saw Kegan standing there. Nyla frowned. "Kaci is missing. Did she say if she was going anywhere when Alex dropped her off?"

Kegan shook his head. "No we got into a small argument and I left before my temper got out of hand."

Alex growled. "What did you say to her pup?"

"That's none of your damn business. It was between me and Kaci." Kegan snarled out.

Kegan began to shake as Paul pulled Nyla behind him and saw Alex shaking out of control as well.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE! YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Paul snapped. When no one moved; Paul grabbed Kegan by the neck and tossed him out the back door and watched as Alex followed. Both phasing as soon as they hit the ground.

Paul watched as Nyla sat down at the table and began calling Nico, Noah, Adrian and Adam.

Outside the rain began to fall washing away any scent that may have been left behind from Kaci.

Also washing away any hope of being able to find her.


	11. Ch 11 Finding Kaci

**Chapter 11** – Finding Kaci

Nico, Noah, Adrian and Adam were the first to come in the back door and stand in the kitchen as Alex walked back into the house after he'd calmed himself down. It took Adam and Adrian to calm him and keep him from attacking Kegan worse than he already had.

Kegan followed close behind with his hands shoved into his front pockets looking very sullen. He knew his brothers and Alex were pissed off. When they'd all been phased they read Kegan's mind and had seen in his memories and saw what he'd said to their sister; to his OWN sister.

Paul looked up as he held Nyla in his arms tightly. None of Kaci's friends had seen her or heard from her. "Did you two sort out your issues?"

Alex flexed his hands into fists. "Not nearly as much as I would like to but I'm not trying to kill Kaci's twin. She would never feel whole again if something happened to him and it was my fault. And I couldn't bear being the reason she'd be in pain like that; though I know I can't say the same for Kegan."

Paul helped Nyla to a seat at the kitchen table as she sat down, his hands rested on his hips as he looked at Kegan and Alex both. "Okay what aren't you two telling me?"

Alex growled menacingly at Kegan. "You tell them, you tell them every disgusting thing you said to her or I will."

Paul looked from Alex to his son. "Kegan, what is going on? You said you and Kaci got into a small fight. What happened exactly?"

Kegan's scowl turned into a frown as his mouth suddenly revolted against his brain and began spilling everything he'd said to Kaci not even an hour earlier.

Nyla could only look at her youngest son. She couldn't believe the disgusting and vulgar things that came from his mouth that he had actually said to his twin sister. Nyla's fist came down fast and hard as it hit the kitchen table she stood up staring at her son. The loud bang actually made everyone in the kitchen physically jump. Nyla was shaking from head to toe. "ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS KEGAN LEE REDSON? PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE FUCKIN JOKING. THAT EVERYTHING THAT JUST CAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH WAS ONE BIG FAT FUCKIN JOKE YOUNG MAN!"

Nico, Noah, Adrian and Adam all moved to the other side of the kitchen. Their mother didn't get mad often, but they knew when she used the word fuck someone was getting their ass handed to them. Half the time it was their dad or someone else, but this time it was all directed towards their little brother with the big chip on his shoulder.

Kegan's eyes traveled from his mother to the kitchen floor as he suddenly had found it more interesting.

"YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME YOU ARE KIDDING. KEGAN SHE IS YOUR SISTER. SHE IS THE ONLY SISTER YOU HAVE AND YOU SAID ALL THOSE VILE THINGS TO HER? WHY? JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU GOT THE RAW END OF THE DEAL IN THIS LIFE? YOUR SISTER HAD DONE NOTHING BUT LOVE YOU FOR THE LAST SIXTEEN YEARS, AND UP UNTIL YOU PHASED A FEW MONTHS AGO YOU TWO WERE INSEPERABLE. NOW SUDDENLY SHE IS THE BLACK PLEAGUE OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU WANT TO STAND HERE AND BLAME HER FOR EVERYTHING THAT HASN'T GONE RIGHT FOR YOU?"

Paul watched as Nyla shook violently. He thought for sure if she had the gene this would be the exact moment in life to make her phase and go all wolf on their youngest son. Paul went to reach out and touch her when she side stepped his touch, she knew if he touched her she would calm down and right now she didn't want to be calm.

Nyla could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. "If it there was one thing your father and I did, it was to make sure we loved all of you kids equally. We loved all six of you because you were a joy and a blessing in our lives. We had six kids because we decided a long time ago we wanted a nice big family full of love. I'm not sure where you're not getting any of that Kegan. I don't understand why you would say such hurtful and hateful things if you didn't have some type of malice in your heart towards your sister. She wasn't handed anything on a silver platter; she has worked her little ass off to get where she is with her education."

Nyla sighed heavily. "It's summer time. You are supposed to be swimming and playing games; going to the movies and just having fun. And Kaci? What is she doing? She's taking four college prep courses to prepare her for her senior year and college and in general spending time with Alex. What has she ever done to you for you to treat her this way?"

Kegan looked up from the floor at his mother. "Mom – I'm –I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me. I should've just walked away."

Nyla scoffed. "You're sorry? Really? You're sorry? You've been this pissed off wolf since you phased and I can fully understand where you're coming from; because your father was the same pissed off wolf when he first phased. I'm not sure what is going on in your head or why all your anger towards your sister is coming from, but your father and I will be discussing a suitable punishment for you. Whether it be you extracting yourself from the pack and patrol until you can control your temper or something more serious it's up to us; not you. You will get your ass upstairs and you will stay in your room until you are otherwise informed. If you put another toe out of line you don't even want to THINK about what I might do to you and that shiny chip on your shoulder."

Kegan nodded in full understanding, when he didn't leave to go to his room. "MOVE IT MISTER!" Nyla snapped at him. All eyes in the room watched as Kegan scampered from the kitchen like a puppy being scolded and ran for cover in his bedroom.

Paul walked over and felt Nyla collapse into his arms. He kissed her head as he turned his eyes to his sons and Alex. "You guys find your sister right now. I don't care how you do it. You find her. She couldn't have gotten far." His eyes then went to Alex. "Find her. I know you can feel her better than they can. Help them. Please."

Alex nodded. "I don't care how long it takes me. I won't stop until she's safe at home. I swear on my life." Once Paul nodded to him he took off out the back door with her brothers. They all phased before they were even to the trees.

Paul gently scoped Nyla into his arms as he carried her upstairs. "What are we going to do if the boys can't find her?"

Paul's heart sank a little as his held her tighter to his chest and he felt her bury her face in his neck. "Let's not think about it baby. I want you to get some rest and calm yourself down. I'm going to phase and sit outside of the back if you need me." He could still feel her shaking whether it was from anger towards Kegan or fear of losing Kaci. He carefully placed Nyla in bed and covered her. He watched as her eyes slowly drooped closed. "They'll find her baby. I know they will." Paul whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead softly.

'_Have you guys picked anything up?'_ Alex questioned as his nose kept to the ground trying to pick up anything even the tiniest of scents that might belong to Kaci. They had been looking now for nearly five hours.

'_Nothing to the North or South.'_ Nico and Noah both grumbled out.

'_Nothing on the East or West either.'_ Adam whined out.

Adrian whimpered. _'God where in the world could she have gone by herself?'_

Alex suddenly thought of the cliffs. _'Guys, I'm going to go check the cliffs where we dive, we go there all the time. I should've thought of that before. I should've thought of it first. Let your dad know what's going on. I'll call if I find her there.'_

The guys agreed as they all headed home. Their dad phased out a few hours ago when their mother had awaked screaming from a nightmare, and had ended up staying with her.

Alex let his legs carry him as fast as he possibly could to the cliffs. Once he got to the tree line he phased and pulled his shorts on, then walked out and found her lying next to a huge rock. Alex touched her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered open her sapphire eyes were blood shot from crying and as soon as their eyes locked she began to cry again. Her voice was nearly gone from being out in the rain for five hours.

Alex pulled her into his arms as he placed several feather soft kisses all over her face and top of her head. "Kaci please calm down. Please, don't cry sweetie. I know what Kegan said to you about me and I'm telling you right now, there is no one better for me than you. I would never have sex with someone just because I couldn't be with you. I told you I'm not going to force you into anything you're not ready for and that includes having sex. If I did that it would be the same thing as cheating on you and I could and would never do that. Not to you. You mean too much to me for me to ever screw things up between us like that."

"We're not even dating though… I've never had sex. I'm still a virgin. I mean if you did want to be with someone else, you can…I mean it would hurt but I can't do something like that yet." Kaci's voice was scratchy and the tears never stopped falling.

Alex pulled her away to look her in the eyes. "I don't care if you're a virgin or not. When we make love for the first time it will be when were both ready. And I will not being sharing myself with anyone but you. You are my imprint. And if you'll have me, I want you to be my wife when you're ready; but not until then. I don't care what you're idiot brother said to you. You have to know none of it is true. You are smart and beautiful. You are the most ambitious girl on the rez. I know me imprinting on you was a big shock for everyone, but I'm honored to have imprinted on you. I wouldn't want to have imprinted on anyone but you."

Alex stood as he carefully lifted her into his arms; she snuggled into the warmth of his chest. "Let me get you home. Your parents and brothers are all worried out of their mind."

"You really want me to be your wife?" Kaci looked up at him.

Alex nodded. "For eternity."


	12. Ch 12 Crime & Punishment

**Chapter 12** – Crime & Punishment

Everyone was all smiles when Alex arrived with Kaci asleep in his arms. Of course Nyla cried. Paul was super pissed because Kegan's actions made Nyla cry not just once but twice. Not to mention the numerous nightmares that plagued her mind from the minute she laid down to when he woke her to let her know Alex had found Kaci and was on his way to their house with their baby girl.

Paul waited until Kegan had woke up later the following day before he took him out into the woods and absolutely unleashed on him. He never touched him but he also never wanted to beat one of his children within an inch of their lives as bad as he did with Kegan; which is why he kept his hands off his youngest son. He knew he would physically end up hurting him beyond any power wolves had to heal.

Kegan backed down from his father's wrath and if he would've been in. Kegan frowned. "So what's my punishment?"

Paul growled as he began to pace and grumble at the same time. "First off, you're done with the pack until you can control your temper. Second, you will be accompanying anger management with the elders and you are going to start teaching the younger pups that phase after you how to control their temper. Not to mention eventually you're going to need to talk to your sister. That is if she ever trusts you enough to speak to you again. You are also grounded for the remainder of the summer and you go no place with no one unless it's to anger management classes or to mentor a pup through his first phase."

Kegan growled. "Dad that – that's not fair."

Paul shoved Kegan into the nearest tree trunk with his forearm across his throat. "FAIR? FAIR IS LETTING ALEX HANDLE YOU AFTER THE HANDFUL OF BULLSHIT LIES YOU TOLD KACI. I SHOULD HONESTLY ALLOW HIM TO DEFEND HIS IMPRINT, BUT ALEX DECLINED BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING KACI'S TWIN. IF IT WAS ME; I WOULD'VE TAKEN EVERY AVAILABLE SHOT AT THE FUCKIN PUNK WHO HURT MY IMPRINT." Paul snarled out in Kegan's face. Kegan's tan cheeks went ghost white when he dad physically and verbally attacked him.

"You should be thanking your stars, because you did hurt my imprint. I had to take care of your mother who had constant nightmares the whole time Kaci was missing. And it might have only been a few hours, but when it's your imprint; the only woman who is the VERY reason you exist; you do ANYTHING for the pain to be gone. I felt every ounce of pain, every tear she cried and every God damn nightmare that drew fear into her whole body. Kegan you're my youngest son and I love you just as much as I love all of my children, but what you pulled was absolutely fucking ridiculous and completely un-called for. I have never been disappointed in any of my sons. None of you; until now."

Paul released Kegan and he watched his son step away from the tree which actually held an outlining imprint of Kegan's whole body in it. "You are also going to be doing all the chores around the house and gaining back the trust you lost from both your mother and I. Now get back into the house and let your mother know I'm going for a run before only one of us makes it back to the house."

Kegan watched as his father phased and took off through the woods as he turned and went back into the house. He knew he had no one to blame but himself for all the shit he'd gotten himself into.

Alex noticed the more Kaci was around him the more she opened up. He could tell she was finally getting used to him calling her beautiful because she wasn't blushing nearly as much anymore. They weren't technically dating, but they had their occasional make out sessions, which seemed to be getting more and more heated. But he never pressured Kaci to do more than she was comfortable with.

Alex once again found himself sitting on the couch with Kaci as she was studying. Alex had pulled Kaci's bare feet from under his thigh where she normally kept them as she studied; he was rubbed her feet softly with his overly warm and large hands. Kaci's let her book rest against her chest as she looked over at Alex. "So…Am I taken? I mean with me being your imprint, am I considered taken?"

Alex's chuckle filled his living room. "Do you want to be considered taken? I mean I'm not some caveman who's going to walk around La Push with you draped over my shoulder."

Kaci smirked. "Some caveman? You mean you're not?"

Kaci couldn't help giggling when Alex jumped up and started making ape noises as he tossed her over his shoulder and bounced around the room as he stepped on the cushion and over the back of the couch as he carried her into the kitchen and carefully slid her down and sat her on the counter.

Kaci couldn't stop the giggles as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She knew Alex allowed her to pull him closer. She kissed his lips softly. "My big ole caveman; so does that make you my Tarzan?"

Alex kissed her lips back softly. "If you're my Jane; I'll most definitely be your Tarzan."

Kaci cupped his warm cheeks in her cold hands as she brought his lips back to hers. Alex stayed standing between the junction of her thighs. His hands slid up her thighs and around her waist as they caressed her up and down her back. His tongue slid into her mouth effortlessly as she actually caressed his tongue with hers.

Alex went to pull away when Kaci nipped his bottom lip between her teeth and giggled against his lips when he growled. For some reason it only fueled the fire between them as Alex tilted Kaci's head back slightly and deepened the kiss. He felt her long legs wrap around his waist as she pulled him closer to her. Suddenly Alex slid his hands under her rear-end and lifted her from the kitchen counter. His feet made their way around to the living room as he sat back down on the couch and Kaci was straddling his lap.

Kaci's hands found their way under his t-shirt as she slid it up and pulled it from his torso. There was a little voice in his head screaming at him to stop, but her hands guided his to the places on her body that they really wanted to be. His hands followed as if they had a mind of their own and were suddenly hypnotized by the curves of her body. His hands started to slide her t-shirt up her torso as their lips detached for a split second as he pulled her t-shirt from her body.

The soft black lace of her bra brushed against his bare chest and he groaned out as his hands slid around the exposed skin of her torso while his lips explored her neck and down her bare chest to the valley between her breasts. He was thankful her bra was still on so he definitely wouldn't go too far.

His overly large hand palmed the middle of her back as he flipped her over so her back was against the cushions they had just been sitting on. His lips trailed down her chest again as he placed feather light kisses around her flat stomach. He could feel her small hands as they caressed and touched every part of his naked chest and torso. Her heart beat was keeping up with his in a steady rhythm. Every kiss and caress made both of their hearts flutter and flicker.

Alex felt like he was living on the edge of danger. If Paul and Kaci's brothers knew what he was currently doing to their little sister they would probably murder him. But feeling her lips against his and against his skin he didn't have a care in the world. Alex watched as Kaci squirmed around and actually got Alex to move around as she repositioned herself on top of him, straddling him yet again.

Alex's whole body came alive when he felt Kaci's lips softly kiss his neck and then rained kisses all over his bare chest. She even trailed kisses across his abs which clenched as soon as her lips touched them. Alex cringed as he clamped his eyes closed. "Okay we have to stop Kaci."

Kaci looked up. "Are you ok?" She questioned.

"We have to stop or I'm not going to want to stop. And we need to because we both know were not ready for anything more than what we're doing right now. I love that you're able to be so open with me now, but we have to stop before we can't." The truth was Alex had a slightly tight shorts issue with an erection that was smashed against his zipper and was extremely painful. It wasn't the first time he had that reaction with Kaci, but he knew once it got to this painful point he would have to stop.

Kaci knew what had happened. She carefully moved off of him and frowned. "I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't mean for it to go too far."

Alex carefully sat up. "No-no it's okay; It my own fault for not stopping sooner."

Kaci didn't miss Alex adjusting the crotch of his shorts like always. "Technically it's my fault. I shouldn't have started something I knew we couldn't finish."

Alex shook his head as he grabbed her hips and sat her on his lap gingerly, as he gently pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes. "Hey, I'm perfectly fine with what we're doing. We both know our limitations. We both will know when it's time to go further and be more intimate. I can handle or relieve any problems that arise I assure you. I like what you do to me, even if we can't do anything to alleviate the issue."

"Still I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. IF I wasn't enjoying myself I wouldn't be doing it." Alex placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "C'mon it's getting late; let's get you home."

Much like any other night he'd had heated make out sessions with Kaci. Though this had been the first time they were both shirtless. Thank God for small favors when she kept her bra on.

Alex drove Kaci home already knowing when he got back home he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.


	13. Ch 13 The Night Before

**Chapter 13** – The Night Before

The remainder of the summer went without any more incidences with Kegan. Kaci started her senior year and three months into it, Alex had to leave with the elders again. By now they had considered themselves dating, but knew his trips with the elders were going to keep them apart most of the time. Kaci said it would only strengthen their affection for each other and it would only be that much sweeter when they were allowed to see each other again.

The night before he had to leave, Paul and Nyla gave Kaci some leniency on spending the time with Alex. They extended her curfew to 11 PM. Only because they knew when she went to say good-bye to him it was going to kill the both of them.

As soon as she had finished her school day she drove home and Alex picked her up and took her to dinner and then back to his house to watch movies or just spend the time talking, whatever she wanted he would do with her. What did she do? She folded his laundry and helped him pack his bag. Alex sat on his bed as he watched her, he had tried helping her several times before she finally threatened him that if he didn't sit down and relax that he wouldn't be allowed to physically touch her for the rest of the evening.

Who was he to argue with his imprint?

Alex secretly hoped she wouldn't notice that he didn't have underwear set out. For the pack it was just easier to phase in and out of wolf form without underwear getting in the way.

Kaci spared a glance over at Alex and noticed his cheeks had a pink tinge to them. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she walked over and stood in front of Alex as she ran her fingers through his soft black hair. It wasn't terribly long, but it was on the shaggy side. Alex rested his head against her stomach as she felt his hands slightly wrap around the back of her thighs, just under her rear-end and pulled her a little closer to him.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head softly. "Should I ask why you were just blushing?"

Alex chuckled. "Please don't. That was highly embarrassing, but you can if you want I'll answer you honestly."

Kaci giggled into his hair as she continued to run her finger through his hair again. "Nah, it's okay. You can tell me when it's less embarrassing for you."

Alex carefully pulled Kaci's right knee onto the bed and then her left knee as he felt her nimble fingers already tugging on his t-shirt. He wasn't going to stop her as she pulled it up and off. Her fingertips slightly pressing again his now bare shoulders and he let her push him to lie across the bed.

Kaci felt Alex's hands gripping her hips. She softly sat on his pelvis careful not to brush against him in a sexual way; she didn't want him to have issues like he'd previously had with her, because she knew it caused him pain. Her finger tips softly traced each pectoral muscle and his abdominal definition, his six pack was amazing to her. His arms were big and getting bigger. His thighs and calves were absolutely wonderful.

Alex could feel a fire starting in his toes and it slowly spread throughout his body as her fingers softly touched him all over. He watched as she slowly leaned over and pressed her t-shirt covered chest against his bare chest as she placed a soft kiss on his lips, his hands were practically iron gripping her hips now. His hands slid up and palmed her back as he flipped her over onto her back as he turned onto his side and looked down at her.

"I love it when you touch me Alex." Kaci's voice sounded out of breath and definitely excited. "Touch me more, please."

"Do you want me to touch you more?" Alex pulled back and looked into her eyes and watched as she nodded.

As Alex went back to kissing her neck his hand slid between them. Ever so agonizingly slow Alex's hand slipped beneath the hem of her t-shirt and slowly slid it up and off her body. He cupped her lace bra covered breast and slowly started to pull the bra cup down over one breasts as his lips softly kissed her right breast and he listened as she gasped out at his touch.

Alex moved his mouth to her left breast and she took a deep breath as her left hand moved into his short hair. Kaci was completely lost to the sensations of his mouth against her that she hadn't felt his right hand slide between their bodies and then her jeans and underwear until she felt his fingers against her center. Kaci practically screamed in surprise at the touch and Alex quickly pulled his mouth from her breast and silenced her scream with his lips as his fingers moved against her. Kaci clung to him as they kissed and as her hips moved in time with his hand, he slipped a finger and then another into her.

Kaci broke the kiss and threw her head back as she panted before she opened her eyes and looked at Alex, whose dark eyes met hers easily. They just stared at each other as Kaci rocked herself against his moving hand and she could feel the fire that had filled her body from the moment she first kissed him settle in her lower abdomen.

"Alex," Kaci couldn't help but pant as she closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again.

"Let go," he said and Kaci gave in as the fire consumed her body and she bit back a cry as she pressed her face into Alex's neck. Kaci's hips stilled, but Alex's hand did not as her body trembled. Alex's left arm wrapped around her, holding her to him as the trembling eased and his fingers slowly stopped their probing. He slid his hand from her, and her weakened body remained against his. "You okay?" he asked her softly and Kaci wanted to laugh at the question, but she didn't as she lifted her head and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine. That was just incredible. I've never felt anything like that before." Alex kissed her lips softly. He excused himself to go to the rest room and Kaci noticed as he adjusted the crotch of his khaki shorts like always. He disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. She had a pretty good idea what he was doing behind the closed door.

Once Alex came back into the bedroom, he saw Kaci yawn, he knew her the first orgasm she had which he was proud to of given to her probably wore her out physically. He had to admit he was a bit drained himself, they had both worked each other over with kisses and touches and once things got more intimate between them; their bodies were working overtime trying to keep up with each other. He had decided a nap was indeed called for.

Alex set his phone alarm for 10:30 as he pulled Kaci into his arms; she lay facing him her hand resting on his chest as her face was buried in his chest. His long arms were wrapped tightly around her body and his nose was buried in her hair as he enjoyed inhaling her scent and fell asleep as fast as she did.

They both woke up once the alarm went off at 10:30; Alex got her moving around and took her home. Alex walked her to the front door. Before he could even say anything he could see the tears sliding silently down Kaci's cheeks. Alex cupped her cheeks. "Kaci don't cry please. God baby we shouldn't have spent so much time together. I knew this was going to hurt you when I had to leave."

"Please don't say that you didn't want us to spend time together. I've loved spending all this time together. I loved getting to know everything about you; kissing you. Completely letting all my feelings for you go wild. I've enjoyed every second. Alex, if you can't tell I'm completely in love with you. And yea this stings a bit, and I'll miss you more than anything in my life. But I'll get over it eventually. Probably just about the day before you return. But it's something."

Alex's eyes widened he couldn't believe Kaci just admitted she was in love with him. Alex's thumbs pushed her tears from her cheeks trying to dry them up, but nothing was working. Alex leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Kaci, I love you with all my heart. I didn't mean to imply I didn't want us to spend time together. I just simply meant tonight. We should've skipped the intimate moments because it bonds us together stronger and it hurts you more when you know I have to leave. And I don't ever want to cause you to cry or be in pain because of me."

"I love you too." A fresh batch of tears cascaded down her tan cheeks as Alex captured her lips in a burning kiss. When Alex released her lips she smiled softly through the still falling tears. "Please come back to me in one piece."

Alex nodded as he kissed her lips one last time. "I will. Get inside before the chill in the air gives you a cold. I don't need you sick while I'm gone. Your dad will kill me." Alex made sure she got in the house before he left.

Kaci went inside and still couldn't stop the tears as she went up to her room. She was glad everyone left her alone to deal with the empty space that was left in her heart where Alex was supposed to be. She cried into her pillow, finally falling asleep around 4 AM.


	14. Ch 14 Work Cut Out

**Chapter 14** – Work Cut Out

Kaci laid around for the remainder of the weekend. She didn't see any use in leaving her room for much either. Saturday night she'd been invited to a bonfire on the beach with Nico, Tina, Noah and Mela, but she didn't feel much like being a 5th wheel. It was the first weekend in her teenage life that she didn't pick up one textbook to study. Normally morning, noon and night her nose was buried in a book just studying away.

She lay across her bed just spending her alone time watching movies. Around 6 pm a knock on the door sounded and Kaci's sapphire eyes turned towards the dark wood colored door. "Come in."

She watched as the door swung open and her mom smiled widely at her. "Dinner is ready if you want to come down."

"Can I eat up here tonight mom? Please?"

Nyla gave Kaci a knowing look as she nodded. "Sure I'll send your father up with your plate. Mind your bedding." She turned and closed the door behind her. Nyla's heart was completely breaking for Kaci. She remembered those three years apart from Paul and knew how much it hurt. Nyla figured the pain had to be three times as bad for Kaci since she was younger than Nyla had been.

Nyla was heavy hearted as she walked into the kitchen and put a couple of pieces of grilled chicken and a few red potatoes on a plate for Kaci and a couple of slices of garlic bread. A few minutes after she set Kaci's plate down, warm arms wrapped around her waist and lips nibbled on her neck. "Paul Michael Redson if you don't behave yourself I'll send you to your room without supper."

Deep chuckles filled the kitchen as Nyla turned around in Paul's arms and her indigo eyes were met with his onyx eyes. Paul could already tell something was off. "What's wrong?" He watched as a frown marred his wife's beautiful face and followed her eyes as they looked up; motioning to their daughter's room which was above the kitchen. Paul sighed heavily and nodded. "I'll take her dinner up to her." He placed a soft kiss on Nyla's lips as she handed him Kaci's plate.

Paul knocked on Kaci's door and heard a muffled 'Come in' from behind her door. He opened the door and saw his youngest sitting on the bed. She looked a little zombiefied, but knew it was from the imprint. Paul set her plate down on her desk as he walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

It didn't even take three seconds before Kaci leaned over and Paul wrapped his arms around her. He could already hear her sniffling; he didn't have to look down to confirm what he already knew. She was crying; rather quietly too. He kissed the top of her head gently. "C'mon baby girl he'll be home before you know it."

"Dad, why does this hurt so much? It didn't hurt this bad the last time he left before summer. Why would it hurt that much now?" Kaci had to ask, she knew her father would have the answer. He always had any answers to questions she had.

Paul frowned and could feel her sadness starting to consume him. He was connected to his children like he was to his wife. "Kac, baby, it's the imprint. The longer you two are together the strong the imprint bond becomes. Some of the imprints and pack members physically hurt when they don't see each other after a few days. It's normal. Once you get older you learn to deal with the pain of missing your loved one. Though I know it is going to be a little harder for you because you're so young and also because Alex doesn't just stay gone for a few days, he's usually gone for months at a time."

"Can I tell you something dad and you won't freak out?"

Paul groaned as he face palmed. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know. If his baby girl was about to tell him she had sex, he was going to vomit and pass out and in that order. "Man I'm probably going to regret agreeing to hear whatever it is you want to tell me. But I won't freak out."

"Promise me please?"

Paul's cheeks puffed out as he exhaled slowly. "Okay, yes I promise. No freaking out." Paul watched as Kaci stood up and paced in front of him. Please don't say she had sex! Please Don't Say She Had Sex! GOD PLEASE DON'T SAY SHE'S PREGNANT!

"Do you think it would be terrible if I…if I told Alex I might be in love with him?"

Paul's eyes were clenched shut until she got out her sentence. His eyes sprang open as he stood up. "That's it? Love? You're in love with Alex? That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't say it like you're relieved." She couldn't help but giggled and then silecnces herself as she squinted her eyes at her dad in a glare. "Did you think I was going to tell you I was pregnant?"

Paul chuckled as he rocked back and forth from the balls of his feet to his heels. "No…Of-of-of course not."

"Dad! Oh my GOD! You totally thought I was going to tell you I was pregnant." Kaci's glared doubled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Geez I so can't believe you."

Paul rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry kiddo. My mind was racing. How often is it that you make me promise not to freak out when you tell me something? Not often thank you. I had a moment of panic. You'll have to forgive me. You being sixteen and in love is not something I'm used to. I'm not used to you crying over hurting from the foreign pain of a missing imprint. You love Alex is not the worst thing in the world you could tell me. And if that is really how you feel than I'm glad Alex makes you happy enough to feel true love."

"I told Alex I loved him before he left." She exhaled and took in a shaky breath. "And he told me he loved me too. You remember that night me and Kegan argued? Alex was the one who found me." She watched as her father's face hardened slight; clearly still perturbed at Kegan for his carelessness. Kaci touched his forearm. "Dad, get over it. I have; even though I haven't talked with Kegan since. I'm still over it." Kaci ran her fingers through her hair. "Alex told me when I'm ready he wanted me to be his wife. And I have to be honest dad. There isn't anything more that I would want than to be with him for the rest of my life. But it scares me too. What if I'm a terrible wife or and even more terrible mother?"

Paul frowned. "Honey I'm not sure I'm the right one to give you the answer for those questions. I mean you know I would give you the answers if I had them but I just don't. I think if you even have half of your mother in you that I think you do, you will be an exceptional wife and an even more exceptional mother. Just please do not make me a grandpa too young. Your brothers are bound and determined to give me grey hairs and I already know if they do; then you will be the death of me; That is if your mother doesn't beat you too it."

Kaci giggled behind her hand as it covered her mouth. "I can't really promise anything like that, but I can tell you this. When Alex is ready to marry me I'll need your love and support; you and mom. I don't know if it will happen after I graduate high school or after I graduate college. But I can tell you whenever he asks me. I'm going to accept. In all of my sixteen years of being alive; I've never loved anyone the way I love Alex. I really do want to spend my entire life with him; every waking, sleeping, loving minute with him. I trust him completely and whole heartedly."

Paul almost wanted to cry. His baby girl was in love and she was standing here in front of him confessing things to him as if she was sixteen going on twenty or thirty. He could almost feel it in his bones. The wind outside had kicked up and a feeling consumed his entire body inside and out; she was definitely going to marry Alex and probably sooner than she knew and more than likely after she graduated high school.

Paul would give his daughter away to Alex. He trusted Alex with his baby girl. He would protect her and love her as much as Paul had for the last sixteen years. Plus he was proud because Alex conducted himself as a gentleman. He knew when Jake got ready to step down from his alpha position; Alex was definitely going to make a great Alpha one day for their tribe.

Paul nodded as he hugged his daughter again as he placed a soft kiss on her head. "I will support you no matter what you do in your life. I promise baby girl. Eat your dinner. I'll come back up after dinner and get your plate. I love you kiddo."

Kaci's squeezed her dad tighter. "I love you too dad. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, baby girl." He kissed her forehead and left her room quietly.

Nyla looked over as Paul walked into the kitchen and was thrown into a fit of giggles at the stunned look on Paul's face and his disheveled hair. "What happened to you?"

"All I have to say: we have our work cut out for us when it comes to Kaci and Alex."

Nyla continued to giggle as they sat down at the kitchen table to eat their dinner.


	15. Ch 15 Fist Meet Nose

**Chapter 15** – Fist Meet Nose

Kaci sat in Alex's house as she looked around. Alex had given her a key to his place so she had some place to escape when her brothers got to be too much or annoyed her too often. Alex and her older twin brothers had been gone for six weeks. Kaci kept hoping Alex would make it home with her brothers for her birthday.

She had been studying in the peace and quiet that Alex's home provided and then she started getting restless. She pulled all his cleaning supplies out from under the bathroom counter as she proceeded to clean the master bathroom and the spare bathroom and then moves to the kitchen. She tossed all the expired and bad smelling food from the fridge. She even made sure to clean all the shelves including throwing everything with frost bite from the freezer and cleaned its shelves as well.

She dusted all the wooden furniture and polished it as well. She cleaned and shined all glass tables tops, mirrors and windows through the entire house cleaned the oven, sinks toilet, proceeded to vacuum all the couches and chairs; as well as shaking all the rugs outside and vacuuming them as well. Alex's house had all hard wood floors; she swept them and then mopped them. She also finished up doing his laundry and even stripped the beds in Alex's room and the spare room washing the bed linen. After which she grabbed fresh clean sheets and pillow cases from the hall closet and made both beds up.

Once she finished she put all the cleaning stuff awake and flopped back down onto the couch as she started up studying again. Kaci heard a noise outside as she looked over the back of the couch towards the door in the kitchen and watched as Joren walked in through the back door. Kaci stood from the couch as Joren stopped in his footsteps.

"Jesus Christ Joren, you sacred the crap out of me." Kaci's hand was against her chest.

Joren's deep chuckled filled the house. "Sorry Kac. I didn't realize you were here. Mom froze a shit load of left overs for when Alex gets back. She still feeds him even though he's lived on his own since he was eighteen."

Kaci smirked. "I knew he was a momma's boy. I was curious what all that Tupperware was doing in the freezer with last year's dates on them. I cleaned up a bit, the Tupperware is clean as well, and they should be dry in the sink if you want to take it back to her."

Joren opened the side by side door freezer and loaded the shelves with the stackable plastic containers from the paper bags he carried into the house. "Mom probably doesn't realize they are missing. I'll take it back though, it will give her something else to fill and I will have to bring them over and shove more in the freezer."

Kaci giggled as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "That sounds like your mother." A weird silence fell between the two as Kaci stared at the floor for a few minutes and then looked up at Joren. "So how have you been…since…ya know?"

Joren raised an eyebrow at Kaci. "You mean since my older brother imprinted on my girlfriend who is now my ex-girlfriend? I'm doing fine. Alex and I really don't talk much now a days, but I see you in his head constantly when were in wolf form, so I know what you do to him and how you make him feel. It sucks that things between us couldn't be different, but I think friendship works for us."

Kaci's lips drew into a thin line as she looked around the kitchen a little. "I'm glad we could stay friends. I know things slightly feel awkward, but we were friends before we dated and picking up our friendship up where we left off is just better than trying to ignore each other and pretend the other doesn't exist."

Joren smiled as he nodded. "I fully agree." Joren watched as she chewed her bottom lip. She really had no idea how cute she was when she did that. He moved over to the sink as they talked a little bit longer as he put the clean Tupperware into the empty paper bag. Once he finished he placed the bag on the counter; as he leaned against the counter and looked down at Kaci.

Kaci laughed at something stupid Joren sat that was meant to be laughed at and suddenly he leaned down and his lips were crashing against hers. Kaci was trying to push Joren away from her but he wouldn't let her go as his hands gripped her upper arms tightly pulling her to him. She wasn't even kissing him back he just had his lips smashed against hers. Kaci winced as she felt Joren's hands tighten around her upper arms.

Kaci finally opened her mouth, not to kiss him back but she bit down on his bottom lip as he finally jerked away from her as he let out an audible growl. Kaci scowled at Joren. "What the hell is your problem?" She was extremely pissed off. They had just had the friend talk and then he was attempting to kiss her.

Joren's growl deepened. "I was giving you what you looked like you were needing. Why did you bite me?" He snarled out.

"Because I didn't ask you for anything but friendship and you just tried to stick your tongue in my mouth…Did you really think you could do that and I wouldn't be upset about it. Damn it Joren. I'm your brother's imprint. I can't believe you just did that. You're such an ass." Kaci huffed out. "I feel disgusting now. You're supposed to be my friend Joren. You're not supposed to try and molest someone you're friends with."

"Oh you enjoyed it, so don't even try to deny it." Joren scoffed.

Kaci couldn't stop her temper from flaring up as she growled out in frustration as she suddenly pushed her right fist forward and it smashed into Joren's nose. Kaci felt the pain shoot through her hand as she yelped out in pain. She cradled her right hand to her chest as she felt sick to her stomach because she heard the bones break.

Joren frowned. "Kac…" He watched as she walked over and shoved her books back in her back pack. "Kaci I'm – I'm sorry…I shouldn't have crossed the line."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have. I can't believe you Joren. You shouldn't have done that. When Alex gets back, you need to tell him what you did. Don't make me do it. I'll let him know I was an idiot for punching you. I should've remembered you guys are god damn indestructible." Tears leaked out of Kaci's eyes as she slung her back pack over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys. "Be sure to lock your brother's house up. He trusted me with the key so I would have some place quiet to study for."

"Kac…Please?" Joren begged. He just wanted a couple of minutes to really apologize to her and really couldn't blame her for ignoring him after the dumb stunt he'd just pulled.

Kaci felt Joren touch her shoulder as she jerked away and turned to face him. "No Joren. You don't get to have me. It was your decision for us to split and remain friends. The whole time we've been apart the imprint bond between Alex and I; has gotten stronger and stronger. I love him Joren. I love Alex with all my heart. I'm going to marry your brother in a couple of years because that's what's supposed to happen. Don't dwell on shit that might have been. It's not healthy and it doesn't help anything." All she could do was shake her head at him as she turned and left the house. Somehow Kaci knew Joren would never tell his brother what happened. And Kaci wasn't trying to be the reason Alex killed his own little brother.

Once she got home her dad was there and he jumped up when he walked through the door. "What is going on? Why are you holding your hand like that?"

Kaci frowned. "I was cleaning at Alex's so his place would be nice and spotless once he gets home in a couple of weeks, and I slid and fell. It hurts really badly. Do you think I should go to the doctor?"

Paul gingerly took her hand in his and winced when she sucked in a breath when he put pressure on her swollen fingers and jumped a little when she yelped when he applied too much pressure. "Okay let's get you to the ER. You mom is in Port Angeles with Emily and Kim. I'm not going to bother her with this. But it definitely needs to be looked at."

Paul drove his daughter to the ER in Forks and stayed with her as her hand was x-rayed and then bandaged. The doctor didn't want to place it in a hard case, so he placed it in a white hard plastic brace and wrapped a couple of ace bandages around it to stabilize it and keep it from getting jarred.

The doctor prescribed some mild pain pills and Paul made sure to have them filled. He absolutely didn't want her being in any type of pain. He chuckled softly as he looked over in the passenger seat of his truck and noticed Kaci had fallen asleep. The doctor gave her a shot for the pain at first and it looked like it was working. Once he got her home he carried her into the house and laid her in her bed. He watched as she turned over on her left side and he propped her right hand up on a spare pillow as he kissed her forehead softly. He plugged her cell in so it could charge and then as he was making his retreat from her room, he made sure to close the door behind him.

Hopefully she would sleep through the night pain free.


	16. Ch 16 Lie Detected

**This chapter was inspired by the song Running Away By: Midnight Hour. – IT's a great song, if you never heard of it lemme know I can send you a copy of it!**

**Enjoy! ~Maxine**

**Chapter 16** – Lie Detected

Alex felt the pain from Kaci hurting her hand and called her immediately. She had completely dodged a bullet when she let him know she'd just slipped and fell at his house and hurt herself. He was upset that he wasn't home to help take care of her, but he listened to her giggles as they danced through the phone line and instantly he was calmer knowing she could laugh through any pain.

Kaci wait for two weeks and was excited Alex was going to be home when she got out of school. She wasn't even going home once the bell rang. She sat in her last period staring at the clock as her knee bounced like crazy under her desk; her pencil was clicking against the desk as she chewed her bottom lip. The bell ran and Kaci took off to Alex's house. It didn't take her long to get there.

She pulled into the drive way and noticed the front door was open. Kaci got out of the car and went inside. Kaci saw Alex standing in the kitchen; he was shirtless which gave the butterflies in her stomach a run for their money. He turned around and their eyes locked. But he didn't look like he was happy to see her. He looked upset and mad. A scowl marred his handsome face.

Kaci couldn't help matching his frown with one of her own. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex grumbled through a low growl. "I think we need to talk." Alex directed Kaci into the living room as she sat on the couch; he sat on the coffee table facing her. "Kaci, why – why didn't you tell me about Joren kissing you? Why did you lie to me about how you hurt your hand?" His fingertips lightly grazed her wrapped up right hand.

Kaci shook her head. "Damn it. I forgot you guys can read each other's minds. I should've known something was up because Joren wasn't at school today. I didn't mean to lie. But then again I actually did. You and Joren got into one fight because of me and I know you guys haven't really spoken since the imprinting happened. I wasn't trying to cause another fight between you two. He's your little brother. You're family. He's your flesh and blood and he should be in your life. More him than me; I mean who am I? Up until you imprinted on me, we were strangers to each other practically."

Alex was seeing red. "Kaci do you not understand my feelings for you? I fully understand why you lied, but my relationship with Joren is NONE of your business. I will handle that little prick any damn way I see fit. You are MY imprint, not his and certainly not anyone else's. I told you I want to marry you and what Joren did while I was gone was completely inexcusable. If he wants a God damn girlfriend or imprint he should find his own and keep his hands and lips off of MINE!"

Kaci jumped slightly, she could see Alex's hands had started to shake. "What did you do to him? You would be more upset if you hadn't done anything to him yet."

Damn it he hated that she knew him so well. "It doesn't matter what I did to him Kaci. Whatever it was he deserved it and he knows it. What I want to know if why you defend him? If you claim to be in love with me why didn't you tell me what he did to you? Unless you enjoyed him forcing himself on you and you only broke your hand against his face as some kind of cover up."

Kaci scowled, because now she was getting mad. "Enjoyed? The only thing I enjoyed about that was punching him in the face. Though I only wish I had the strength you guys do, because I wanted to make him bleed. But because I was so stupid and forgot you guys are bullet proof and made of concrete I punched him and hurt myself and I'm sure it only tickled him slightly. I'm not defending anything he did to me. I wasn't trying to explain what happened to my father or you. I can only imagine what you're mom and dad must be going through since you don't go around them when Joren is around."

Alex's scowl deepened as he stood up from the coffee table and stood looking out the window. "My family isn't your concern, were not married yet. I want you to stay the hell away from Joren. Don't give him any reason to even think you gave him a sign to touch you or kiss you. I'm pretty sure whatever you are saying to him or however you're looking at him is giving him some signal to come near you."

Kaci stood as she turned the opposite direction of Alex with her arms crossed over her chest; their backs facing each other. "Why would I ever give him a sign like that?" Her voice faltered. She could feel the tears as they started to slide down her tan cheeks.

Alex clamped his eyes shut when he heard her voice as it quivered slightly. He hadn't meant for this to be an all-out argument about Joren or even about her lying to him. He understood why she did, but Alex was just sounding like a dick right now. He basically just accused Kaci of bringing on Joren's forced kiss; like she had begged him to force himself on her. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he'd really just implied that. She punched his brother in the face as hard as she could and broken several bones in her hand and was on pain pills and he was being a dick.

"You know something Alex. I've really enjoyed the last few months we've been together, but I can't help but feel maybe all this is a mistake. The guilt has eaten away at me from the inside out, because you think I can't see that you never talk about your mom and dad, and I don't see you going over there to see them. Adrian and Adam moved out the same time you did, but they are always at the house for no reason in particular. And now that you seem to think I'm sending Joren some kind of mixed signals asking him to force himself on me. Let's just stop this before we get too far ahead and can't get out." Kaci hated the bitter tasting words that left her mouth.

Kaci turned and grabbed her car keys. "Just ignore the imprint and find someone who is your own age who can give you everything you want and I'll just continue down the same path I was going before you came into my life. Everything will just be easier for both of us and less complicated down the road."

Kaci walked out of the front door and Alex felt his heart shatter when the door closed.

Kaci drove home as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She got home and naturally her whole family was sitting in the living room. She looked up and noticed all eyes were on her. Nyla stood and started too walked over to her when Kaci held up her hand. "Alex and I aren't together anymore. He's going to ignore the imprint and I'm going to just keep living my life as if he was never in it. I'm-I'm going to bed. Please don't bother me for the rest of the night." Kaci jogged up stairs and closed her bedroom door; laying across her bed as she sobbed into her pillow.

Nyla frowned as she started for the stairs as she started to go up them a warm hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back and was met by onyx eyes. "Don't do it Nyla. I know you love her and want to be there with her, but right now you can't hear how hard she's crying. Whatever happened between them, we have to respect her decision."

Nyla looked back and saw all her boys with the same stomach churning frown on their face. Paul was sporting the same look; fucking wolf hearing. "Damn it. Paul I can't just sit here and let her hurt up there."

Paul shook his head negatively. "Yes you can. They have to work things out on their own. No matter how much we want to help. We all have to stay out of it."

Nyla frowned as tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "But Paul…She was crying so hard. She's never gone to bed this early or even asked to be left alone."

Paul gathered Nyla into his arms. "She's never been an imprint before now. Things have changed. Two lives are different because of one imprinting. She's strong baby, we have to have faith in her and in Alex that they can and will work things out for what's best for them. I'm pretty sure Alex will be along if not tonight then in a few days. Believe me he can't stay away from his imprint for long. I know I couldn't."

Nyla looked up at Paul as she felt his thumbs pushing away her tears as he kissed her forehead softly. "How are you wolves so stubborn when it comes to your imprints?"

Paul smirked. "It's a gift." Paul arms tightened around Nyla as they went back into the living room, being sure to leave Kaci alone as she had requested.


	17. Ch 17 Meant To Be

**Chapter 17** – Meant To Be

It had been two weeks since Kaci had told Alex to ignore the imprint. He was trying to do what she told him. He would be and do whatever she wanted. He hated it though. He hated every second of it. Alex was so in love with Kaci. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He needed her like he needed air in his lungs. Alex was brought from his thoughts when there was a knock on his front door.

Alex got up and walked over as he pulled the door open and nearly jumped out of his skin when Kaci's father Paul was staring back at him. "I probably don't have to ask, but are you here to kick my ass?"

Paul shook his head negatively. "Not really Alex. The boys finally told me why you and Kaci are no longer together; which would explain why she hasn't been to school in two weeks."

Alex's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "TWO WEEKS? Why is she ok? What the hell is going on with her? Kaci doesn't just miss school; she's the most intelligent person I know in my life."

Paul frowned. "Alex, she is your imprint and the last two weeks have been a complete torture filled hell for her. She's not eating, barely getting any sleep, she hasn't left her room for two weeks and she is constantly crying. Believe me the crying is pretty much the worst part only because there is four hearing operational males under one roof who can hear everything that goes on in the house. I'm here to tell you whatever it is you two said to each other. The distance between you two has to end. I know you love Kaci more than anything in your life, because that's just how the imprint bond works; which also means you've been just as miserable as she has. I swore I was going to stay out of it."

Paul sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "But I can't. My only daughter is in love with you and you know it. I also know she wants to spend the rest of her life with you, but she can't exactly do that when you two haven't talked for the last two weeks. I know if you two can get over this issue, eventually you're going to come to me to ask for her hand in marriage and I'm telling you right now I'll say yes, because I support her love for you. It reminds me of the love I have for my own imprint."

Alex frowned. "I let my big mouth run off and then I let her run off. I should've gone after her and told her I was being stupid. I snapped at her and was mean to her and I'm really surprised you or her brother's haven't come and kick my ass sooner than now."

Paul smirked. "Look Alex it's not about me or the boys coming to kick your ass for whatever happened between you two. It's about Kaci's happiness; and yours too. And clearly neither of you have been happy for the last two weeks. Sit and think about what you want to say to your imprint and then come over for dinner tonight. You and Kaci can have as much privacy you need. I'll get everyone out of the house; it's your job to fix things with your imprint."

Alex nodded as he watched Paul turn and head back to the trees. Alex ran both his hands through his shaggy hair. He was completely desperate to get Kaci back in his life. Alex made sure to shower and clean up and around dinner time he headed over to Kaci's. Paul had called him earlier and told him the front door would be left unlocked for him.

As he walked up the steps to the porch he exhaled hard, trying to get his bearings. He walked inside the house and walked upstairs, he knew she would be in her room. He walked in and saw how she had cocooned herself in his blankets. Alex walked around the bed as he stared at her beautiful face. He knelt down by her bed as his fingertips caressed her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Kaci almost couldn't believe Alex was staring back at her, his overly warm hands caressing her cold skin. His soft brown eyes looked sad and he absolutely looked miserable. "Alex…What are you doing here?" Her hand snaked its way out from underneath the blanket as she touched his cheek.

Alex swallowed hard when she spoke and then took in a shaky breath as she reached out and touched him. He couldn't help but lean into her hand. The touch felt so good. Two weeks from Kaci was like a thousand lonely years. Not touches, kisses, caresses; no smiles or giggles; nothing. The loneliness had been slowly eating away at his insides. Suddenly one touch and he felt rejuvenated.

"I'm so sorry Kaci. I was so stupid to just argue about something as ridiculous as your feelings for Joren. I know you had feeling for him and the imprint is my fault, but I don't want to go back and not imprint on you. I love you so much I don't even want to begin to think what my life would be like without you." Alex brushed Kaci's hair from her face as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. He felt Kaci's whole body tremble; as he felt her small hands double fist his t-shirt as she began pulling him to her.

Alex pulled her multiple layers of blankets from her as he carefully slid into bed next to her, their kiss never breaking as her arms went around him and his arms went around her pulling her closer to him. Much to Alex's dismay and much to Kaci's mental objection, he pulled his lips from her lips. "Please tell me you forgive me Kac. Please. I need you in my life right now and for the rest of it. I know I hurt you with what I said and I should've never said those things to you. I just figured you regretted me imprinting on you and really wanted to be with Joren but I was stupid to even think it. Let alone say it." His forehead was pressed to Kaci's.

Kaci chewed her bottom lip. "Are you sure you want to be with me? Alex, we don't have to do this because of the imprint."

Alex shook his head. "Yea we do have to do this. Because I love you and I know you love me. I've been told by so many in the pack from your dad and my dad that the imprint is just a push in the right direction. We were meant to be together. The imprint didn't just happen for any reason. It happened because we are supposed to be together. If I hadn't imprinted on you, you was still meant for me. So eventually we would've found our way to each other."

"Do you really believe that we would've found our way together? Even without the imprint?" Kaci had to ask the question. She needed to know the answer.

Alex nodded as he smiled softly and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "I do believe it, but only because I believe the Quileute ancestors knew what they were doing when they brought me to you. I think they have some sort of plan for us. And we might not know what it is right now. I'm sure once were married and start having our own kid's well start seeing why everything was meant to happen the way it did."

Kaci leaned up as she captured his lips with hers. Alex sighed into the kiss as he felt Kaci's hands pull him even closer to her. Alex felt her hands tugging on the hem of his t-shirt and he wasn't going to ever deny her anything as he pulled away from her lips and pulled his shirt up and over his head as his lips went to her neck, she was wearing a tank top and the soft cotton rubbed against his bare chest and he could feel that familiar fire building in his body for her again, like always.

His hand softly grazed her bare stomach when the tank top rod up her torso. His warm hand sent chills through her whole body. "Alex…" She couldn't stop the moan as his lips hit a sensitive spot on her neck near her collar bone.

Alex pulled back. "Let's calm down for a bit. I'm not trying to rush into pushing you baby."

Kaci nodded knowing he was right. They weren't trying to get into a too intimate of a moment when her family could come back at any time.

Alex kissed her lips softly once more. "Do you mind if I borrow your shower with some cold water?"

Kaci shook her head negatively. "Nope go for it. I'll shower after you and we can watch some TV or something." Kaci watched as Alex grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and headed into the bathroom down the hallway.

Once he was finished he came back and lay across the bed and watched her retreating form as it disappeared down the hall and listened as the water kicked on.

Kaci finished up her shower and walked back into her bedroom and Alex had his eyes closed. She thought he was asleep, but the minute she walked close to the bed he snatched her into his arms and chuckled when she let out a surprised squeal. They were going to just lie across the bed for a minute, but ended up falling asleep across Kaci's bed.

Paul and Nyla came home from having a great dinner. They were both hopeful that Alex had come over and he and Kaci had fixed everything. Paul walked up stairs and when he looked in Kaci's room he was pleasantly surprised to see his daughter fast asleep along with Alex. He was excited about them being asleep on her bed, but they were fully clothed and his daughter looked as though the color was back in her cheeks. She'd looked pale for the last two weeks, but she also looked surprisingly happy wrapped in Alex's arms. He would leave them alone for a couple more hours and if they hadn't woke up by then he'd go in and wake Alex up and send him on his way.

Paul could only hope everything was looking up for the pair from this moment on.


	18. Ch 18 Don't Stop

**Chapter 18** – Don't Stop

A couple of weeks later, Alex took Kaci out to dinner after she got out of school and then went back to his house. They lay across his bed and started to watch a couple of movies and accidentally fell asleep. It seems like lately they were both sleeping a lot, but it was only between in between Alex's trips with the elders he was patrolling still and Kaci was pushing herself to get caught up with school work for the two weeks she missed in Alex's absence from her life.

About an hour later, Kaci's eyes turned upwards and smiled when she saw Alex staring back at her, she'd almost forgotten she'd fallen asleep with him. Alex leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. Alex rolled onto his side and enveloped her into his arms. Alex pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "We should stop...I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

Kaci smiled softly as she caressed his cheek. "I didn't stop you did I?"

Alex exhaled heavily trying to control himself. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. If we continue on the way we're going I won't be able to stop myself from taking you. And I don't want to do anything you'll regret." Alex confessed.

Kaci's hands cupped his scorching cheeks, as the pad of her thumb ran across his bottom lip. It all felt right, she was supposed to be here with him. All the feeling, the wants and needs were falling into place. "Then don't stop...Please." Kaci begged as she gave him an opening. All Kaci could do was surrender to him, she pushed her lips against his kissing him with everything she had in her; she wanted it as much as he did and at that point there was no turning back; no matter what.

Alex kissed down over her material covered breasts and lifted her shirt a little and was kissing around her stomach and navel; while his hands were softly caressing her in places she couldn't imagine that could be caressed; her waist, hips, outer thighs, just the feel of his hands on her was comforting. Alex unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and opened them and kissed down her lower abdomen, he slid his tongue over and kissed her left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed her right hip.

Alex rolled her over onto her stomach and was kissing the small of her back; as he pulled her shirt up and off and was running kisses up and down her spine, he came up to her shoulder and was kissing her shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of her neck. He had his arm around across the top of her chest from shoulder to shoulder. Kaci was kissing along his forearm and could feel the heat radiating off his arm and his hand that had slowly ran down her back and sides where her ribs were; his hands had lightly brushed against her breasts.

Alex turned her back over onto her back, and Kaci reached down and tugged his t-shirt off. Alex started kissing her lips again, while caressing her breasts and stomach. Kaci was running her hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest. She gave his nipples a little tease when she slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them; they perked up and Alex groaned from the back of his throat. Kaci placed feather light kisses down his sternum and traced his 6-pak with her tongue and lips. "Are you sure you're a virgin? You sure don't make moves like one."

Kaci giggled. "I am a virgin, but I don't remember anyone saying I was innocent. I do know how to read books about how to give someone I love pleasure." Kaci had read plenty of articles on how to please a man. She was suddenly ready to try some of it. She unbuttoned and unzipped Alex's black khaki shorts and when she pulled them open she could just see the head of Alex's erection peeking out; she slowly ran her tongue over the head and got a deep - DEEP moan from Alex.

Alex's erection was strained against the material of his shorts and he pulled his shorts off and the laid her flat on her back and slowly pulled her jeans and panties down her long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor.

"You are going to wear something right?" Kaci asked worriedly.

Alex chuckled. "Of course; I'm not trying to have your father murder me if you wind up pregnant before you graduate high school. You father would kill me and your brothers would skin me alive and bury me six feet under."

Kaci sat up and watched as Alex retrieved a foil packet from his night stand as he opened it and pulled the condom out. Kaci leaned forward and held the top of the condom on his erection as his hand rolled it on. She really wasn't sure if it would fit; let alone being able to get all of it inside of her.

Alex slowly crawled up her body and softly spread her legs with his hands. Alex looked into her eyes as if asking permission to go further; Kaci just nodded her approval and Alex slowly started sliding his erection into her core. Kaci couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan. Alex wrapped his arms around her body he stopped when he felt the tip of his erection brush against her virgin barrier. "Are you completely sure you want to go all the way Kaci? I can still stop if you need me too."

Kaci looked up into Alex's eyes and they both realized this is exactly where they needed to be at that second. Kaci chewed her bottom lip as she nodded. "I want you Alex. I want all of you and I want you to have all of me."

Alex swallowed hard as he nodded and held her tighter to his body. "God, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt baby. It shouldn't hurt for long, but if it does; tell me and I'll stop. I promise." He watched as she nodded as he let his entire erection sink into her willing body breaking through her virginity and hearing her yelp out in pain. He rained kisses all over her face and lips and kissed the few silent tears away that slipped from her beautiful sapphire eyes. Once Alex was fully sheathed in her, he kept still letting every part of her body adjust to him.

Alex started slowly moving in and out of her and Kaci was holding on to his biceps rather tightly. She was kissing Alex's neck and ear and finally started begging him to go faster; it was his undoing; even though he wanted to start slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could, he didn't. He kept the pace slow and soft for her. There was no way he was going to cause her an ounce of pain. Not for her first time.

Kaci was almost on the brink of insanity… "Mmm…Alex,"

Alex kissed her lips softly. "Talk to me Kac. Are you okay? Does it feel ok?"

Kaci couldn't stop the moans as they left her mouth. "You feel so good. Oh god."

Alex groaned. "God, Kaci honey you're so tight, you feel so good wrapped around me…" All Kaci could do was moan and nod; Alex began to pick up the pace as his hips moved and she could feel him going deeper into her; her whole body felt as though it was going to explode.

They kept their eyes locked on each other and finally Kaci started falling over the edge. Her orgasm raked through her body and as soon as Alex felt her walls clamping down, milking him as she began to cum. Alex growled out his release as he thrusted one last time, and cam loud. Kaci felt him push all the way inside of her as he let go completely. Feeling him explode so deep into her only made her cum again. Alex felt her start to have another orgasm and he started moving again, making sure he gave her nothing but pleasure through both of her orgasms.

Alex collapsed on the bed next to her, not wanting to crush her; they just laid there staring at each other in silence.

Alex kissed her forehead softly after they'd both calmed down. "Are you okay? Are you…sore? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kaci smiled softly. "Alex I'm fine. I'm a little sore but I'm pretty sure it's to be expected."

"I know I have to get you home soon. You want to take a warm bath? IT can help with the soreness." Alex asked.

"No I'm okay I promise."

Alex smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. She had a glowing look to her. She was absolutely glowing from head to toe. Apparently making love for the first time completely agreed with her. He couldn't help capturing her lips with his again. "I love you so much Kaci."

Kaci smiled as she kissed him back. "I love you too Alex. I wouldn't have anything between us going any other way. Everything that happened tonight was perfect. I was never quite sure how my first time would be or feel. I thought it was going to be awkward and painful. But it was blissfully enjoyable. I can't wait to do it all over again with you. Well I can for tonight, but I know the next time we do this it won't hurt and it will only feel good."

Alex chuckled. "Oh well definitely be doing this again. C'mon we need to get dressed so I can get you home. I just pray your dad doesn't smell too much of my scent on you."

Kaci giggled as they got up and got dressed. She pulled a bottle of perfume out of her purse and sprayed herself in a few places and giggled as Alex chuckled at her. "Baby, I don't know if perfume can hide my scent from that nose of your old man and brothers. I guess I'll know if I get a visit from six dudes when I get home."

Alex dropped Kaci off at home as he kissed her. "Don't forget if you're too sore in the morning soak in a tub." Kaci nodded as she slipped from his truck and went inside.

Kaci was floating on a cloud. She hoped the cloud never disappeared that it carried her through the rest of her life.


	19. Ch 19 Graduation & Birthday

**Chapter 19** – Graduation & Birthday

Kaci graduated high school the night before her seventeenth birthday. She was thoroughly embarrassed; as blush covered her cheeks when her name was called she could hear her dad, brothers and Alex yelling at the top of their lungs. Shaking her head she walked across the stage and accepted her diploma and then walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the graduating class. Once the class had thrown their caps above them, Kaci walked through the seats to find everyone.

Alex was the first one to find her as he swooped her up into his arms and swung her in a couple of circles, he stopped and let her feet touch the ground again as his lips came down onto hers. "I'm so proud of you baby. I can't believe you did it."

Kaci smiled softly. "Thanks. I guess all those study sessions at your house really paid off."

Alex chuckled as she gave him a cheeky smirk. Alex stood back and waited as the rest of her family attacked her with hugs and congratulations all around. They all went back to the beach; where Tina and Mela joined Nico and Noah with the rest of the family. Paul pulled the grill out of the back of the truck and got it fired up as he started cooking, while Adrian and Adam started gathering wood for a bonfire. Pretty soon everyone from the rest of the pack was showing up and joining them for the celebration.

Kaci was wrapped in Alex's arms as he was whispering in her ear and she couldn't stop her giggles. Kaci snuggled deeper into his embrace and could feel his lips brush against the side of her neck.

Kaci's eyes looked up when a pair of bare feet stopped in front of her. She heard Alex as he let out a little growl. When her eyes came to rest on Kegan's face she touched Alex's hand softly. "It's okay Alex." She could feel the tension in Alex but he relaxed somewhat. "What can I do for you Kegan?"

"Can we talk? Please." Kegan never said please.

Kaci chewed her bottom lip as she nodded slightly and Alex helped her stand up from the sand. She spared a look at Alex. "I'll be fine. Stay here." She watched as Alex nodded in agreement. But knew he wouldn't keep his eyes from her. He would be watching to make sure Kegan didn't fuck up and hurt her.

Kaci walked down the beach slightly with Kegan in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but she knew eventually something would have to be said. "So what's up Keg?"  
>She had to utter the question otherwise they would've continued in silence.<p>

Kegan frowned. "I needed to tell you. I was out of line last summer. If Alex would've kicked my ass, I would've deserved it. I blamed you for everything I hated in my life and couldn't change. I'm surprised dad didn't beat the shit out of me. The pain I caused you and mom, I was lucky to make it out alive. But on the upside it made me more responsible. I've been helping the younger guys in the pack learn how to control their anger when they first phase. I shouldn't have blamed you and I'm so sorry. I was stupid and immature and I hope you can eventually forgive me. I miss my twin."

"Kegan I know you was having a hard time when you first phased. All the guys had a hard time, even dad. Which I'm sure is where you get that nasty temper of yours. You never realized how much you are exactly like him until that night. I'm sure mom and dad didn't realize it then too." Kaci touched Kegan's arm. "I forgave you a long time ago. And your twin has missed you as much as you've missed her." Kaci pushed up on her toes as she threw her arms around her brother's neck.

Kegan wrapped his arms around her and squeezed enough to not hurt her. "I'm so sorry Kac. It will never happen again. I swear on my life."

Kaci nodded. "I believe you Kegan. It's okay. We're going to be okay. I missed having you in my life."

Alex had heard the whole conversation between Kaci and her brother. He really hoped the little punk never pulled that ridiculous shit with Kaci again. Or he would have to tear into Kegan and wouldn't bat an eyelash doing it. Kaci was the best thing that happened in his life. He would be damned if anyone ever hurt her the way Kegan had. Alex took a couple of calmed breaths as he watched Kaci jog back over and slid to a stop in the sand in front of Alex as she threw her arms around him and pushed up and he felt back into the sand taking her with him as she landed on his chest with a soft 'oomph'.

Kaci's lips crashed against Alex's. Alex couldn't hold back his laughter as he wrapped Kaci securely in his arms and kissed her back just as ferociously as she was kissing him. Kaci pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you."

Alex chuckled again. "I love you too. What do you say we eat and go for a walk?"

Kaci nodded as she watched Alex sit up and brought her with him, as he deposited her between his legs again and squeezed her to him. He felt her sigh and lean back against his chest.

Once they ate dinner with everyone in the pack, Alex walked over to Kaci and held his hand out. "You agreed to a walk with me."

Kaci smiled as she put her hand in Alex's as they walked down the beach hand in hand.

Nyla leaned against Paul's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Paul kissed her temple. "Penny for your thoughts beautiful?"

Nyla smiled up at Paul. "Could Kaci and Alex look more perfect together?"

Paul chuckled. "Let's not marry her off yet. She graduated tonight and turns seventeen tomorrow. God, our babies turn seventeen tomorrow. Is it really happening; less than twelve hours."

Nyla couldn't help but giggle into Paul's chest. "Just remember, if she gets married, we aren't losing a daughter, were gaining a son."

Paul scoffed. "Sure because that's exactly what we need. Another son; like we don't have enough."

Nyla laughed so hard from her stomach. "Paul Redson! IF you don't behave yourself I swear to God."

Paul wrapped his arms around Nyla as he leaned over and blew raspberries on her neck and chuckled as her squeals echoed into the night. Everyone around them laughed at their interaction.

Paul pulled Nyla away from everyone and into the tree line as he backed her against a tree and his lips attached to her neck and listened as she moaned and sighed as her hands pulled him closer to her. Paul's hands began to roam her body as she felt his hands cupped both of her breasts and squeezed gentle eliciting a moan from her lips.

Nyla smirked. "How much time do you think we got until the pack comes looking for us?"

Paul chuckled as his fingers started unsnapping her jeans. "I think just enough to get us into some sweaty trouble and like it."

Nyla felt his hands grip her hips as he turned her to face the tree; her pants and panties were jerked down to her knees as he pushed her forward slightly. She gasped out slightly as she felt Paul push himself into her receptive body as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Alex had stopped Kaci and captured her lips; he leaned over and lifted her from the ground so she wouldn't have to strain to reach him. "I hope you don't mind but I want to give you your birthday present tonight."

Kaci smiled softly. "Really? Shouldn't you wait?"

Alex shook his head no. "No I can't wait. Not even for a few hours. I have been dying to give it to you."

Kaci loved his confession, it meant whatever he was going to give her was something he'd been working hard on. Something he put a lot of thought into. Like the locket he'd given her for Christmas. Their names were engraved on it and a picture of the two of them inside. Kaci nodded. "Okay if you really want to. But I'm just saying I don't mind waiting." Alex walked Kaci back over to the group.

Paul and Nyla walked out of the tree line as they re-joined the group with matching smirks on their faces. Paul kissed her ear. "We're going to go for a couple more rounds when we get home. I hope you got a nap earlier."

Nyla couldn't help as a full body shiver got her off guard and she fake glared at Paul. "Oh I'll be ready, but the real question is will you be ready?"

"Always baby. I'm always ready for you." Paul chuckled.

Everyone in the pack watched as Alex pulled Kaci in front of everyone as he handed her a black box. She smiled as she opened it and the fire caught the spark of the diamond ring and sparked brightly in the box. Kaci looked up and followed Alex as she watched him get down on one knee.

"Kaci Lynn Redson, will you marry me?"


	20. Ch 20 Runaway

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story! ****This story was inspired by the song Runaway by The Corrs. I hope you enjoyed it. No worries I got a Seth story and a Paul story in the works. **

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** - Runaway

Deep brown eyes opened and looked around the room. Alex smirked as he looked over and saw Kaci's bare back staring back at him, the sheets from the bed just barely coving her bare rear-end. Alex reached out as his warm hand came in contact with her bare back and his lips placed feather kisses all over her shoulders and down her back as his desire spread a forest fire through his entire body. No one could make his desire so strong to want to be buried in them like Kaci could.

Kaci started to slowly wake up as she felt the warm lips and tongue kissing and nipping along the flesh of her neck. Kaci turned over and was met by Alex's lips as he slipped between her thighs again and into her body. He watched as the passion and desire crossed her face as he rocked in and out of her body slowly as he captured her lips with his, her fingertips trailing patterns up and down his back as she groaned at the feeling of him being buried in her yet again.

Alex rolled over and pulled Kaci on top of him as he gripped her hips and held her glide up and down his erections as it continued to probe her willing body. Her hands pushed into his bare pectorals as she locked eyes with him and her hips moved along with his hands.

They'd been making love all night and now the sun was getting ready to come up and for about the sixth or seventh time they'd succumbed to the lust and desire they made flow through each other's bodies. Kaci collapsed on Alex's chest in a sweaty mess. Alex swiped Kaci's hair out of her face as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not sure what's gotten into you Mrs. Black, but I'm definitely not complaining." Alex's husky voice chuckled out.

Kaci looked up at Alex innocently. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I was just sleeping and minding my own business when your lips attacked me."

Alex's finger dug into Kaci's sides as he blew raspberries on her neck and she couldn't stop the squealing giggles from escaping her lips. Alex slid Kaci off his body and onto the bed as she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her holding her tighter to him. They both drifted off to sleep, since they hadn't gotten much during the night.

Not one week went by when they didn't lose sleep at least once or twice a week because they wouldn't keep their hands off each other. They'd been happily married for four years; having gotten married a month after Alex had proposed to Kaci. Of course it was soon and fast, her father wasn't exactly thrilled with that idea, but after a couple of talks from her mother and he was singing a different tune.

Kaci had re-assured her father that they would be 'careful' that she didn't get pregnant before she was able to finish college. She made it quite clear to Alex and they made it even more clearly for her parents that her college education was more important to them; they had their whole life to have babies.

Alex supported Kaci when she went to college in Port Angeles for the first two years of their marriage. Her last year and a half was a course taken online. By the time Kaci had finished her courses and graduated she was a certified accountant. Because she was so intelligent when it came to math, being an accountant just seemed to be the way to go. She was currently doing payroll and taxes for 10 local businesses in La Push and Forks.

They cherished their weekends together. After they'd been married Alex stopped going on the road with the elders and Nico and Noah stepped up and went with Adrian and Adam. Alex decided he couldn't and wouldn't be spending any more time away from Kaci. He just couldn't put her through the goodbyes anymore then he could put himself through the weeks on end worrying about her the whole time he was gone.

A few hours later, Alex woke up and noticed he was lying in bed alone. He got up and could hear Kaci's finger gliding across the key board of their home computer. She was clearly getting some work in while he was passed out. He wasn't sure how she did it. She could get 4 hours of sleep and wake up as hyper as a freaking puppy. She could do 7 to 8 hours of work and still be hyper enough to job a few miles. Alex never understood where she got all her energy. She didn't even drink coffee or soda so no caffeine was in her system; only water and juice passed through her lips.

Alex made a beeline for the shower; allowing the hot sprays to envelope his body and brought him back to life. He never wanted to look or act like a damn Zombie around Kaci. She was too alive and vivacious to be a zombie around her. He had taken back his roll of patrolling, even though his father was still alpha, he knew his dad hadn't patrolled in a long time. Tonight everyone in the pack was meeting at his parent's place it was Father's day and everyone was going to celebrate it together and his parents were hosting a huge BBQ.

Alex stepped from the shower as he toweled off and pulled a pair of shorts on along with a t-shirt; he walked into the spare room and sure enough watched as Kaci typed away on the computer as she printed out payroll checks for one of the constructions companies that were under her belt. Alex walked in and leaned over placing kisses on the side of her neck. "Afternoon beautiful; missed you in the shower just now."

Kaci smiled up at Alex as he leaned lower and kissed her lips softly. "Afternoon handsome; sure-sure but you still showered huh stinky?"

Alex chuckled. "Yes ma'am. Are you ready to take off to mom and dad's yet?" Kaci nodded as she shut the computer down and stood following Alex out of the house.

Once they finally made it to Alexia and Jake's, they noticed they were the last to make it to the house. Alex gave his apologies and blamed their tardiness on his over sleeping. There was no way in hell is was going to tell everyone he'd spent the night making love to his wife and wasn't about to budge from the bed until they were both thoroughly satisfied; no matter how long it took.

Alex looked down and noticed Kaci was blushed furiously as she buried her face in his bicep. Oh yea she didn't just look completely guilty now. "Stop that you're going to give us away."

Kaci giggled. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You're telling them why were late and I really know why."

Alex growled at her playfully. "Don't give it away. Let's not forget you're in a room of hearing enhanced wolves."

Kaci buried her face further into his bicep. "I'm so glad they can't read minds right now or I'd be completely giving both of us away."

"Yea because that deep crimson blush on your beautiful face isn't giving you away already." Alex chuckled.

Once everyone had eaten and given all the dads in the room a round of Happy Father's Day's. Jake, Sam and Paul stood in front of the pack and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Sam, Paul and I have been talking lately and we think that you younger pack members can hold your own without us around. So we've decided to stop phasing. Seth and Brady will continue to phase if you guys need anything; plus you know if at any time we have another attack we can still phase if we are all needed for battle. We just think it's time to pass the protection down to the next generation. Which also means Alex; I'm handing down my Alpha status to you. I think you are fully ready to be one of the best alphas since Sam or me. Do you think you're ready for it?"

Kaci stepped forwards before Alex could say anything. "He's ready. I can tell you right now he's more than ready. He's been capable for a long time to take over the alpha position. If anyone can do it, Alex can."

Alex stepped up next to his wife as he looked down as his hand wrapped around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you baby." He whispered in her ear. "My wife seems to have faith in me. I'm lucky to have her by my side; her and her faith."

Jake smiled as he nodded. "A strong faith filled wife makes you a strong alpha." Jake embraced his son. "It's your turn son. I already know you'll make me proud."

Everyone started to leave, when Kaci stopped everyone. "I have a surprise to give to Alex. I would like to do it in front of everyone. We're all family here and as such it needs to be shared with everyone. This is also the one time in your life I will allow you to runaway Alex."

Alex shook his head. "I have no reason to run away."

"You may change your mind after this."

Alex looked down at Kaci as she handed him a white envelope. Alex looked at it as he opened it up; there was a card inside of it and as he read it first to himself he looked at Kaci bewildered and wide eyed. "Seriously? SERIOUSLY?"

Kaci smiled as she nodded. "Yes seriously."

"What does it say?" A voice suddenly asked.

Alex looked at the card as he smiled. "Happy Father's Day." Alex had to swallow before he continued. "See you in 7 Months dad."

The End


End file.
